DigiWarriors
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: UA OC 2 nuevos amigos se encuentran con los niños elegidos, estos cambiaro bastante a lo largo de los años, nueva aventura, nuevo y extraño enemigo, izzy en problemas y Mimi desaparecida durante 5 años....¿ Que pasara ? Takari, Mishiro, Taiorato ymas cap7
1. Prologo

_Hola amigos^^ Como estais? Espero que de maravilla. Os traigo este trabajo que se me ocurrió hacer. Tranquilos, no e abandonado ningún fanfic por ahora, solo que no se me ocurre buenas continuaciones y no quiero estropear mis obras, por eso espero a tener las ideas claras, mientras para que no os aburrais os traigo otras ideas._

_Este fic tendrán OC ( personajes no digimon, pero protagonistas ) y algo de UA ( universo alterno)_

_Aviso Importante: Vereis que las cosas no coinciden con la serie a veces y notareis que es un crossover con Code Lyoko_

**Prologo**

Me despierta interés en esa faceta mia, ya sabe el lector, mi manera de ver y vivir las cosas de la vida.

Yo con mis 17 años no me imaginaba que me ocurrieran cosas tan fantásticas como escurrir mi cerebro al máximo y sacar ideas de cuentos para niños o cosas aun más irrealistas como vivir en uno propio.

Es lo que a un escritor como yo, sencillo, corriente y normal como cualquier ser humano en esta tierra le ha ocurrido, por suerte no en solitario, sino acompañado por mi mejor amiga.

Se que al principio lo encontrareis extraño y creeréis que estoy loco, pero no estoy más loco que ese señor que escribió sobre un hombre loco que se creía un caballero….como era su nombre….ah sí, Miguel de Cervantes. Ese hombre si que estaba loco, sin embargo mi historia no tratara de molinos que parecen gigantes, ni de justas absurdas ni ínsulas perdidas….no señores lectores, mi historia tratara sobre un mundo fantástico, donde tus sueños o tus peores pesadillas se pueden hacer realidad.

Comenzare la historia dando un breve repaso unos años atrás, cuando el hombre creo la mayor red del mundo entero, el fenómeno industrial tecnológico de telecomunicaciones, el internet.

En la actualidad hay más de un millón de usuarios que se conectan día a día a esta innovación tecnológica, es algo que te atrae y te chupa hasta la última gota de tu tiempo, es adictivo, y que sepa el lector que hasta yo he caído en sus garras cibernéticas, no me imaginaria una vida sin el internet.

Me estoy saliendo del tema, quiero decir, no he venido a contaros como nació el internet, no, he venido a contaros como nació ese mundo fantástico, pues bien queridos lectores, nació gracias a nosotros, gracias a esas millones de redes que circulan por nuestro mundo, ese mundo está compuesto por esa información, datos que se juntan como piezas de puzle y crean desde los más remotos valles, hasta las vedes praderas, pasando por los inmensos y preciosos lagos que tiene ese mundo y esas escarchadas montañas de más de cinco kilómetros de altura.

Bien, como todo mundo tiene que tener sus formas de vida, ¿no es cierto?, pues este mundo también tiene su característica forma de vida, no es humana, ni alienígena, es, como todo ese mundo, datos, miles y millones de datos. Son conocidos como monstruos digitales, abreviado, Digimon. Y su mundo, lo llaman el mundo digital, o, el mundo Digimon.

Pero como os voy a hablar de esos seres, si aun no conocéis mi historia, bien, eso está solucionado, mientras leéis la historia, conoceréis a fondo a esos seres y al mundo que los alberga.

Debo advertir al lector que mi historia será algo extensa y no se remontara a un libro, sino a varios, debo de analizaros todo lo ocurrido y espero que lo entendáis y os metáis dentro de ella, pues creo que disfrutareis, sufriréis y espero que os emocionéis.

He aquí mi historia, bienvenidos a **DIGIWARRIORS**

**Luego subo el capitulo 1**

**Comenten^^**


	2. Capitulo 1: El viaje

Capitulo 1: El viaje

Eran alrededor de las 10:00AM y un chico de tez pálida, ojos verdes y color del cabello castaño se despertaba en su humilde morada. Era una casa de no más de 100m2, 3 dormitorios, suelo de parqué, y una amplia y elegante terraza. Después de hacer sus necesidades habituales a la hora de levantarse se dirigió a esta terraza y por ella pudo ver el edificio de enfrente, donde una chica se desperezaba en su dormitorio. Abrió la ventana y vio a su acosador habitual

Buenos días Satoshi-chan – Saludaba una peli morena de ojos color zafiro y tez morena

Buenos días Nai-chan – Sonrio el castaño a su amiga de la infancia apollado en la barandilla de su terraza

Satoshi Nagi, de 16 años vive en Kyoto con su madre, de padres divorciados, satoshi casi siempre a estado solo y a tenido un comportamiento muy distante y frio a los desconocidos. Es bastante alto, jugaba al baloncesto, pero una lesión en la rodilla le a prohibido seguir practicándolo, practica también kendo y en sus ratos libres toca la guitarra eléctrica. Le gusta la literatura, compone poemas y historias de vez en cuando, ama la música goth metal y casi siempre suele vestir con ropa gotica y oscura.

Naisuki Kitade, de 16 años es vecino de enfrente con satoshi. Es la única amiga que tiene el castaño, esta es mas timida y abierta con los demás, tiene un rostro simpatico cosa que le permite conocer a mucha gente y tener muchos amigos simpatizando con ellos. Pero para ella su mejor amigo es satoshi. Al igual que su amigo ama la música goth metal y algo de punk metal , su afán es dibujar, juega al tenis y pronto se convertirá en la campeona de kyoto. Es mas bien bajita a comparación de su amigo, conoce a satoshi desde los 10 años.

¿Te parece si quedamos luego mas tarde y vamos al cine? - pregunto tímidamente el castaño

Claro satoshi-chan, me encantaría – la morena le sonrio y este torno de rosado sus mejillas

Llevaba tiempo enamorado de su sonrisa, de sus ojos zafiros, de su modo de ser, y sobre todo de ella. Todo en ella le gustaba, era como una musa para el, todo lo que escribia se lo dedicaba a ella, su musa, su angel, su luz.

Esta bien Nai-chan, te recojo a las 16:00PM ¿esta bien? – pregunto por si había algún inconveniente

En absoluto, estare deseando que llegue ya la hora – volvió a emitir esa sonrisa y el chico creía que no podía ponerse mas rojo, por suerte se dio la vuelta y entro para dentro.

Se tumbo en el comodo y molido sofá y dejo que su mente le pasara fotos de ella, de esos magnificos 5 años que llevaban juntos como amigos, de cómo le cambio la vida su presencia, de cómo el destino le regalo su primer y único amor, estaba enamorado, no había duda, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo, seria un amor secreto

Pasaban las horas, la madre de satoshi estaba trabajando y nunca llegaba hasta la noche, era conductora de camiones y siempre la mandaban muchos pedidos que descargar en distintas partes de kyoto. Satoshi se había preparado un plato de ramen precocido y un poco de arroz, estaba ansioso de que llegara la hora.

Naisuki estaba comiendo un poco de guisado frito que había preparado su madre, esta siempre estaba en casa, su padre era el que traia el pan a casa, trabajaba como empresario en una importante empresa de telecomunicaciones.

-¿hija vas a hacer hoy algo? – le pregunto su madre

- saldré con satoshi a dar una vuelta

-Esta bien, antes me gustaría que te pasaras por aquí – la madre le entrega un papel – espero que no lo abras

- Claro que no!!!!, no se me ocurriría

- eso espero – la madre abandono la sala seria, mientras naisuki con el ceño fruncido no estuvo de acuerdo con la desconfianza que le mostro su progenitora sin ningún motivo.

Ya eran las 16:00PM, Satoshi, vestido con una camiseta de un grupo británico de metal, pantalones negros, cadenas con el crucifijo invertido y la estrella de cinco puntas, brazaletes con pinchos incrustados y unas converse negras se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la familia kitade

Ya voy yo – abrió la puerta una señora mayor, no mas alta que satoshi, peli morena y de tez blanca – Ahh ola satoshi, pasa hijo – Para la madre de naisuki, satoshi era como su otro hijo – siéntate, se esta arreglando aun

Esta bien, no hay ningún problema señora kitade – mediosonrio el muchacho

Despues de un largo tiempo, 15 min aproximadamente, salió la morena vestida con un corset negro ajustado con bordes morados, falda escocesa a cuadros, unas converse negras con el bordado en morado, pulseras de pinchos de 3 filas y un crucifijo invertido

Siento la espera satoshi-chan – apenada la chica se disculpo con el castaño

Ahhh…eto…no hay problema – el chico se asombro de su ropa, cada vez la quedaba mas bien, y esque ya había crecido, era todo una mujer y eso a satoshi le fascinaba

No vengais muy tarde, y recuerda hija hacerme ese favor

Claro mama, hasta luego – se dispuso a la entrada con el castaño, su madre salió detrás de los dos y antes de cerrar la puerta….

Cuídamela satoshi – le sonrio pícaramente y les cerro la puerta, el castaño se sonrojo mientras la morena fingió no haber escuchado nada

Andaron durante un par de minutos en silencio, solo se esuchaba el intenso trafico que había en la ciudad y la gente que iba apurada a todas partes. Cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino, la chica rompió el hielo

Me e dado cuenta…que llevas unos días muy raro satoshi-chan – dijo la chica con un tono triste

Ahhh..eto….no se, yo me siento normal

Satoshi-chan somos amigos…puedes contarme lo que haga falta… - se acerco la chica – para mi tu eres mi mejor amigo – le dijo mirándole a los ojos, el chico aparto la mirada y se dio la vuelta entristecido

Solo tu mejor amigo… - susurro, por suerte naisuki no le escucho

Bueno vamos que llegamos tarde – la chica le tomo del brazo y este fue arrastado por esta hasta las instalaciones del cine

Pidieron dos entradas para ver la nueva de dibujos, Ice Age 3, compraron palomitas y refrescos y se sentaron en las butacas.

La película tenia sus pro y contras, pero los chicos rieron mucho.

A la salida, naisuki pidió a satoshi que lo acompañara a un sitio, este acepto gustosamente y su caminata los llevo hasta su habitual instituto

¿Que hacemos en el instituto?, las clases acabaron hace 1 mes – se quejo con razón el castaño

No lo se, preguntare al portero – la chica se acerco a la portería del instituto, donde el portero tenia que estar todas las mañanas para hacer papeleo sobre plazas y la escuela de verano – Señor jishawa, ¿me podía indicar que es este papel? – el señor calvo con anteojos en la cara y bigote rubio le cogió el papel

Ahh, esto…pasa a la sala del director, usted también señorito Nagi – Los chicos extrañados pasaron a la sala del director, donde este, un chico joven con anteojos, pelo rubio afeitado y vestido con unt traje blanco con una corbata roja les esperaba

Buenas tardes señorito nagi, señorita kitade, veo que han venido a firmar el cambio de escuela….¿no es asi?

COMO!!!!!

Asi es, solo tienen que firmar aquí, la beca en la otra escuela esta listo

Señor…creo que a habido un malentendido – comenzó hablando satoshi, pero la chica le cayo poniendo dos dedos en sus labios

Esto…¿es sobre la beca en la escuela Newton en Hikarigaoka?

Asi es, la escuela mas sotisficada a nivel nacional señorita kitade, veo que se a enterado de sus instalaciones y de su nivel de educación, pues bien, han sido seleccionados para estudiar allí, solo tienen que firmar este documento que les indica salida del instituto Toro y nuevo comienzo en el instituto Newton

Los chicos emocionados y con unas sinceras sonrisas firmaron el documento

Bien señorito nagi, señorita kitade, buena suerte y enhorabuena – el director les estrecho la mano y estos se fueron contentos de su antiguo instituto

Se despidieron nada mas llegar al edificio, todo era muy repentino, ya que tendrían que salir pasado mañana en autobús hacia Hikarigaoka, satoshi se lo explico todo a su madre cuando llegaron, esta estaba de acuerdo, ya que lo sabia todo, serian adoptados los dos por una familia muy rica en esa zona, las dos madres lo tenían todo preparado desde hacia tiempo.

Lo que no sabían estos dos chicos, esque ese viaje y ese nuevo comienzo, seria también un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas, destino y paz, llegarían a Hikarigaoka

Bien en este capitulo me e dedicado mas o menos a explicaros la vida de estos dos OC que serán muy importantes

Comenten si les a gustado y si no

Cuantos mas reviews, mas rapidez me dare a publicar el siguiente que se titula

" Mis dos nuevos hermanos "

En el próximo capitulo…..

-familia ishida no?

- seria un placer que aceptarais venir a la fiesta Nagi-san

- Solo te fijas en su cuerpo takeru? Se ve que esta buena verdad?

- Bienvenidos a la mansión Ishida


	3. capitulo 2 Mis dos nuevos hermanos

Bien recordemos que ocurrió en el pasado episodio

" Satoshi Nagi y Naisuki kitade son amigos desde hace mas de 5 años, un día se dan cuenta que han sido seleccionados para estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela de Hikarigaoka y saldrán pasado mañana. Serán adoptados por una extraña familia… ¿Cuál será? "

_______________________________________________

**Capitulo 2: Mis dos nuevos hermanos**

Amaneció temprano en Kyoto, la temperatura era agradable, corría un aire fresco y el cielo se teñía de naranja a medida que el astro solar salía para bañar a los ciudadanos de sus rayos de calor. Eran las 08:00hrs del día 29 de Julio del 2007, la temperatura rondaba los 20ºC y amenazaba con subir el mercurio a lo largo del día.

Satoshi ya estaba en la calle con su equipaje, llevaba una maleta grande, su guitarra y su amplificador pequeño colgado a la espalda. Se le notaba los sudores del esfuerzo que hacía en llevar todo eso.

Naisuki apareció cargada con dos maletas, satoshi quería ir a ayudarla, pero no podía más

Siento el retraso – apenada nuevamente se disculpo con el castaño

Ya estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes – le sonrió, mientras gotas de sudor le caían

¿Te ayudo?

Estoy bien no hace falta – la sonrió cínicamente, el pobre estaba que se mataba, pero para su suerte el autobús ya había llegado

Deme su equipaje señor – un encargado de guardar el equipaje salvo la vida a satoshi, este agradecido de sentirse más ligero sonrio con mucha naturalidad

Hora de cambiar la vida!!! – grito emocionado, naisuki le sonrió y juntos encaminaron hacia el autobús, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y se pusieron a escuchar música mientras 3 horas de viaje le esperaban

En Odaiba, en un apartamento cerca del parque central, un rubio había llegado al 211, donde un cartel bien en grande decía "YAGAMI"

¿sí?

Hikari

Takeru!!!

La chica castaña, ojos rubís y altura media se abalanzo sobre un rubio alto y ojiazul

Ya creí que no vendrías

No te dejaría sola en esta situación

Gracias takeru…eres mi mejor amigo – esas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que en satoshi

Y…tu mi mejor amiga –el chico escondió la tristeza en una sonrisa falsa y se unió en un abrazo con su " amiga"

Abajo, en una limusina no muy grande, otro rubio de apariencia más mayor y pelo largo les esperaba

¿Ya esta todo? – pregunto el rubio

Así es hermano

Gracias Matt, no sé cómo….

No te preocupes Hikari, es mi amigo, ¿recuerdas?

Si…aunque desde lo de sora…

No te preocupes Hikari, ahora montad, que llegaremos tarde

Los 3 montaron en la limusina color negro y avanzaron hacia un sitio en concreto

Repugnante… - susurro el rubio mayor

Hermano…esta peor de lo que me imaginaba

TAICHI!!!! – grito su hermana Hikari al ver a su moreno hermano tirado debajo de un puente con una botella de whisky, el traje manchado y arrugado y un semblante triste, pero con odio…hacia sí mismo

Hi….kari – susurro débilmente – eres…tu

Hermano…no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí – la castaña le dio un abrazo reconfortante mientras el moreno se hinchaba a llorar en su hombro

Deberíamos hacer algo….es tu amigo – inquirió el rubio menor

Takeru….no te metas

Pero Matt, mírale!!!!, mira como esta!!! Deberíamos de haberle ayudado hace tiempo…maldito orgullo tuyo – el rubio mayor sin aguantar más le propino un derechazo a su hermano – TU NO LO ENTIENDES!!!! Por su culpa se fue mi novia, por su culpa e perdido a la mujer que mas e querido, TODO POR SU CULPA!!!!!- Matt se metió en el coche y pidió a su chofer que se fueran lo más rápido posible, la limusina salió haciendo ruedas, mientras hikari se ocupaba ahora de su rubio amigo

Takeru…no devistes…. – hikari intento hablar, pero el chico le corto

No te preocupes, ven, lo llevaremos a un hospital

Por suerte, el rubio tenía dinero en la cartera para pedir un taxi, después de que viniera le dieron las indicaciones del hospital más cercano y trasladaron a taichí a una habitación, tenia síntomas de fatiga, depresión aguda, alto índice de alcohol en sangre y unas heridas en ambas muñecas que hikari no había presenciado bien.

En la sala de espera, el rubio ojiazul había llamado a dos personas

Gracias por venir Miyako, Cody – los nombrados les mostraron su mejor sonrisa – yo tengo que ir a mi casa, mi padre me ha llamado, ya van a venir los chicos nuevos de kyoto

No te preocupes tk, te mantendremos a tanto

Gracias amigos

En la parada de autobús de Hikarigaoka, los chicos se bajaron algo cansados, 3 horas no era mucho, pero en autobús notabas que se te dormían hasta las nalgas

Odio el autobús – se quejo la morena estirándose

Y yo a ese conductor, iba como Michael Schumacher – puso una cara de terror que hizo reír a su amiga – me encanta como sonríes – ahora la hizo sonrojarse involuntariamente, la cosa hubiera seguido si no fuera porque un hombre castaño ojos azules y alto se les acerco, iba trajeado de negro y cerca de el dos hombres igual que él, pero estos tenían gafas negras y corbatas negras, mientras el señor la tenia azul

Satoshi Nagi y Naisuki Kitade – les menciono, estos asintieron – soy Hiroaki Ishida, vuestro nuevo padre – les sonrió mientras les daba un abrazo a cada uno – soltar las pesadas maletas, mis hombres las llevaran – señalo a los dos de negro que las cargaron y las introdujeron en una gran limusina color granate – subir chicos, hay bebidas y comida dentro, serviros de lo que queráis, estáis en vuestro coche – les volvió a sonreír, estos incómodos jamás se pensaron que seria así su primera impresión, adoptados por una familia millonaria

Vosotros sois la familia Ishida ¿no? – pregunto satoshi con algo de nerviosismo

Así es – rio un poco – ya se…creías que no éramos millonarios ¿verdad? – el chico asintió – pues esto no es todo ahora veras

El hombre le indico a los dos que mirasen por la ventana, habían entrado por una gran verja y ahora se acercaban a lo que parecía ser una mansión grande, blanca, al más puro estilo occidental

Bienvenidos a la mansión Ishida – les dio la bienvenida el hombre con mucho orgullo en su voz

Les abrieron la puerta del coche, nada más bajar vio a dos rubios en la puerta, trajeados, uno de negro y otro de blanco, el más alto tenía el pelo hasta los hombros y rizado, el más mayor lo tenía hasta la espalda y liso, los dos tenían los ojos azules intensos

Satoshi, Naisuki, os presento a vuestros hermanos, Yamatto Ishida, y Takeru Ishida

Llamarme Matt dijo el chico del pelo largo sin interés ninguno, acepto mi mano y me la estrecho, a Naisuki la dio las dos manos como saludo japonés

A mi llamarme Tk – el chico más alto con el pelo al hombro nos sonrió con alegría y nos saludo cariñosamente

Bien chicos, procurar que se sientan cómodos, yo me tengo que ir, volveré en un par de días, pasarlo bien hijos míos, y recordad, estáis en vuestra mansión, j aja j aja – rio con fuerza y orgullo el hombre mientras se iba en la limosina

La riqueza se le ha subido a la cabeza – dij en voz alta sin querer satoshi

Así es – contesto con melancolía Matt – pasar adentro – cambio el tema bruscamente antes de dejarme preguntar mas – en esta mansión hay 16 habitaciones, elegir la que queráis menos la del fondo izquierdo que es mío y la del fondo derecho que es de Tk, mi padre nunca duerme aquí así que no tiene habitación

Subieron y se alistaron en los dormitorios, eligieron los primeros que estaban cerca de las escaleras, eran bastantes amplios y los dos tenían dos cuartos de baño

La habitación estaba enfrente de la de Naisuki, como siempre, la volvía a tener de frente, pero esta vez más cerca de lo que se llego a imaginar

Bajaron abajo después de alistar todo, allí en la sala del billar, estaba Matt contestando una llamada

_Así es, está bien Miyako, si, no me grites, será aquí, no te preocupes lo tendré todo listo y no montare escándalo, debo de cortar, bye_

Lo siento…no quise molestar – Naisuki se fue a la cocina y yo entre al billar

No molestas….eras Satoshi ¿verdad?

Así es – el rubio se acerco y me miro a los ojos – esa mirada….la tenía yo…..cuando estaba con sora… - susurro melancólicamente

¿perdón?

Nada…olvídalo quieres

Está bien….

Esta noche hay una fiesta…aquí, así que ponte bien guapo – le medio sonrió

Si… - le medio sonrió satoshi

El rubio abandono la sala y empezó a hablar con el cocinero, Naisuki conversaba amenamente con Tk

Esta noche hay una fiesta….sería un placer que aceptaras venir señorita nagi – se agacho de forma educada cogiéndola la mano, este rio al instante igual que Naisuki

Eres muy gracioso

Solo en mis ratos

Claro que iría contigo – le sonrio

La fiesta es aquí – rio tk, esta se ruborizo del ridículo – lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo

Eres malo – hizo un puchero de forma graciosa y de broma

Lo siento…no quería…yo….

Es broma – ahora la que reía era ella, este en forma de venganza la empezó a hacer cosquillas, la morena se reía y se defendía, hasta que Matt entro por la puerta de la cocina

Veo que se divierten…

Lo siento….bueno me voy a ver a satoshi

Está en la zona del billar – le indico matt con la mano

Cuando la morena abandono la cocina, el rubio miro fijamente a su hermano que aun andaba en el suelo

¿Solo te fijas en su cuerpo?, ¿también esta buena, verdad?

Matt solo tengo ojos para una, y sabes bien quien es

Lo que digas hermanito, la fiesta será a las 21:00PM

Está bien, estaré listo para esa hora – el rubio menor se levanto con ayuda de su hermano y abandono la cocina

En el hospital de Odaiba, en una de las habitaciones, el moreno con el pelo alborotado recibía una inesperada y sorpresiva visita

Pero…si..eres…..tu – casi no podía ni hablar

Hola Tai…siento todo esto

Sora….

Bueno espero que os este gustando

Las cosas ahora se enredan como veréis

Descubriréis cosas a lo largo de los capítulos

Bien como siempre comenten, cada mas reviews, más rapidez me voy^^

En el próximo episodio……

Como que te fuiste por mi?

Tu y yo…..ya no somos nada matt

5 años….y aun no saben nada de ella

Me concederías este baile…Nai-chan

Todo esto en……

CAPITULO 2

" La fiesta "


	4. capitulo 3 la fiesta

_**Buenas, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, no han pasado ni dos días jeje, pero como e recibido 2 reviews…pues bueno….me anime un poco, aunque esperaba algo más de vuestra parte u. u**_

_**Bien recordemos lo que está pasando**_

" _**Naisuki Kitade y Satoshi Nagi ya han llegado a Hikarigaoka y para su sorpresa la familia Ishida les a adoptado durante su estancia, han conocido a Matt y TK y se preparan para conocer al resto en la noche de la fiesta. Por otro lado Tai está en el hospital y a recibido una inesperada visita "**_

**Capitulo 3: La fiesta**

En el campus universitario de Francia, cuando las instalaciones ya estaban cerradas, cerca de una puerta metálica un chico más bien de estatura media, pelirrojo, pelicorto con patillas en ambos lados, de complexión delgada, estaba parado en ella. Con sus nudillos golpeo dos veces la puerta, hasta que escucho una voz

Contraseña

Lyoko

La puerta se abrió despacio, dentro reinaba oscuridad y mucha humedad en el ambiente, algunos trastos viejos por el suelo y las paredes llenas de telarañas. El chico que le abrió la puerta le saludo con simpatía, era rubio, vestía con una túnica negra y lentes en la cara.

Soy Jeremy – le saludo

Encantado jeremy soy…

Lo sé, el famoso Koushiro Izumi

Llámame izzy – le sonrió

Bajaron por unas escaleras subterráneas de madera algo carcomida, hasta llegar a un zulo con un ordenador central y una mesa de madera en el medio, donde dos chicas y tres chicos les esperaban

Así que este es el famoso señor Izumi – un rubio con el pelo en forma de tupe, camiseta azul y pantalones grises se levanto a darle la bienvenido al nuevo

Así es – el pelirrojo saludo con total naturalidad

Bienvenido a nuestro grupo Izzy – una chica peli rosa le abrazo con cariño, el moreno se sonrojo y a la vez se entristeció….esa chica le recordaba a alguien

Ella es Aelita…te hable de ella por teléfono verdad – el rubio que le acompaño a ese zulo se la presento

Así es – asintió izzy

El de allí es Odd - señalo con el dedo al rubio del tupe extraño, luego señalo al que se sentaba a su lado, un chico castaño con camisa verde y pantalones blancos piratas – el es Ulrich

Encantado – levanto la mano en forma de saludo y el rubio de anteojos siguió su camino con el dedo señalando al chico de al lado, un pelinegro con una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color – el es Williams

Un placer – levanto la mano al igual que Ulrich

Y por ultimo ella es Yumi, creo que sois del mismo país – sonrió

Así es – sonrió también izzy – ¿Ishiyama verdad?

Hai, vivía en la confedera tura de Saitama – se inclino un poco – ¿y tu izzy?

Yo vivía en Odaiba – la sonrió y la chica la invito a sentarse

El rubio de anteojos se mostro en el medio de la mesa, se quito la túnica negra y dejo ver un jersey gris y uno jeans azules oscuros, saco un PC portátil ausentando el ordenador gigante que se mostraba detrás de el

Según mis últimas investigaciones, Lyoko sigue siendo un lugar seguro, lo que aun no logro de entender es esta extraña puerta que conduce del sector 5 a un mundo nunca visto – Jeremy se levanta de la silla y se va al ordenador gigante, teclea rápidamente las teclas y en medio de la mesa un holograma de un mundo se hace presente

Pero si es…. – Izzy se exalto y se levanto de la silla apuntando con su dedo a su objetivo, el holograma

¿Qué es? – Ulrich se le quedo mirando igual que todos en esa sala

Es el mundo digimon – susurro izzy, pero todos le escucharon

Mientras tanto, a 7 horas de allí, en Japón, más concretamente en el Hospital de Odaiba, en la sala 503, Taichi acababa de recibir una inesperada visita

Sora…

Tai ¿Cómo te encuentras? – La pelirroja se acerco al moreno con un rostro triste, le toco la frente pero este la alejo de un manotazo – Tai…

Como te atreves!!!, Como te atreves a aparecer después de 3 años y fingir que nos hemos visto ayer

Tai yo…

Eres una estúpida..UNA ESTUPIDA!!!! – Estaba furioso, pero lagrimas le delataban que no estaba furioso con ella, sino con el mismo, la pelirroja se volvió a acercar a el y le abrazo, mientras que el moreno se recostó en su hombro y siguió llorando

Después de un rato en silencio, Tai lo rompió con una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hace 3 años

¿Por qué te fuiste Sora?

En la sala de esperas Hikari estaba recostada en el hombro de Miyako, estaba agotada, llevaba 1 noche sin dormir, pues se había enterado por Daisuke que Tai no había ido a Entrenarles y tampoco cogía su teléfono móvil. Después de que Tai no apareciera para cenar, llamo a Tk y este se ofreció a ir a buscarle, lo que no sabia es que Matt también iba a aparecer

Hay alguien en el cuarto de Sora – El pequeño Cody, de ya 13 años vino con un té caliente para las chicas y para contarle la noticia

¿Quién? – Hikari se reincorporo y se levanto

Me pareció que era sora…pero eso es imposible ¿no?, después de todo, Sora esta en Italia, ¿no chicas?

El silencio de ambas chicas y la carrera que se había echado Hikari hacia el cuarto donde descansaba Tai indicaba a Cody que Sora si estaba en el hospital

En la mansión Ishida, Satoshi se había puesto a jugar al billar cuando la morena de ojos zafiros entra por la puerta

Todo parece ser que va a ver una fiesta – le sonríe a su amigo

Así parece ser, fíjate, nuestro primer día y ya estamos invitados a una fiesta – dispara a una bola y se mete, Naisuki se sienta en un sofá de una plaza cercano de piel, se recuesta y observa como Satoshi calcula un tiro difícil

Siempre se te dio bien los deportes de estrategia y de calcular – le muestra una sonrisa que hace que el chico se desconcierte y falle el tiro, ella simplemente ríe

Si claro…si no me desconcertaras – La chica arquea una ceja

Me echaras ahora a mí la culpa ¿no?

Si no fueras tan mona…. – susurra

¿Qué has dicho?

Nada nada, ¿con quién vas a ir a la fiesta? – golpea la bola que quería meter antes y con éxito esta vez se mete

La fiesta será aquí, así que eso da igual, aunque había pensado ir con TK – suspira, el castaño aprieta con fuerza el palo

Ese rubio… -susurra entre dientes

Habla más alto, no se te escucha y eso que estamos en silencio

Nada, estaba pensando mi siguiente golpe - La chica se levanta del sillón y se acerca a la mesa, observa la posición de la bola, le quita el palo a satoshi, este extrañado observa como golpea la bola blanca, rebota en la amarilla lisa, esta da contra la esquina dando a la morada lisa y metiéndose en el lado izquierdo

Fácil – le devuelve el palo – me voy a mi cuarto a seguir colocando ropa – El castaño simplemente se queda boquiabierto

En el hospital, la peli café había ido hasta el cuarto de su hermano, pero decidió quedarse en la entrada y escuchar la conversación que tenía su hermano con sora, esta sabia del regreso de la pelirroja, pero jamás pensó en que acudiría a ver a su antiguo amigo al hospital, tenía que averiguar cómo se había enterado del ingreso de Tai

¿Por qué te fuiste sora? – La pelirroja estuvo en silencio un par de minutos, el moreno no se exaltaba, al contrario, no quería forzar las cosas, así que el también guardo silencio y espero impaciente a la reacción de su amiga de la infancia

Porque… - la pelirroja se había animado a hablar, Tai la miraba sin perder detalle de su rostro, esta estaba con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando paso a paso de aquel día, el día de su partida hacia Italia, no se había ido porque sus padres la obligaban, nada de eso, sino por otro motivo – Porque…estaba confusa Tai….estaba confusa y harta, harta de que….harta de estar estropeando vuestra relación de amistad….no sabes cómo odiaba que día tras día, en el instituto, en las quedadas, en la misma calle, él y tu estuvierais peleando….todo por mi…todo por mi estupidez…Tai…estaba harta de todo eso – Esas últimas palabras se las dijo mirándole intensamente, tai pudo observar como gotas traicioneras rondaban por su mejilla, sutilmente con su mano se las limpio y aparto la vista, ella espero alguna reacción, que no tardo en darse

Y…¿crees que lo más fácil para los 3 haya sido marcharte?...pues sabes que sora…has sido una cobarde, y nada más que una cobarde, así lo que has hecho es empeorar todo y dejar dos corazones rotos…vaya que ironía…dos por uno – simulo reírse, pero no le duro mucho

¿Crees que para mi estos 3 años han sido fáciles taichí?, ¿lo crees? – se levanto enojada y le cogió del cuello de la camisa del hospital – HAN SIDO LOS 3 PEORES AÑOS DE MI EXISTENCIA, ALEJADA DE VOSOTROS, DE MI…DE MI….

¿novio? – pregunto tai serio, sora seguía agarrándolo de la camisa

No….no tai….el….el ya no es mi novio…ni lo será….todo acabo hace 3 años…

Entonces… ¿de quien sufrías tanto estar alejada? – Sora medio sonrió tristemente y le soltó a medida que se acercaba a la puerta

¿Sabes qué? , olvídalo Tai….ya no importa, ya nada importa, recupérate pronto por favor, me alojo en casa de tu hermana, espero que no te importe – Tai negó, sora le levanto la mano en señal de despedida y abrió la puerta, luego despacio la cerro, se encontró con dos ojos como dos rubís que la miraban intensamente – Es lo mejor HIkari….y tú lo sabes

A estado sufriendo..

Lo sé…lo he visto…lo siento – Se alejo del pasillo, hikari dudo en si entrar o no, pero al escuchar el llanto de taichí decidió darle tiempo y abandono el pasillo con su amiga

Llegaron a la sala de espera, donde una chica de ojos chocolate la dio un fuerte abrazo a la pelirroja, mientras el chico esperaba su turno

Yo también me alegro de verte cody – ahora la pelirroja le abrazaba a el

¿Sora…porque te marchaste? – el pequeño curioso se dio cuenta de la pregunta estúpida que había dicho. – no...no te preocupes en contestarme – apenado bajo la mirada, sora aprovecho para bromear un poco y hacerle sentir mejor

Me fui por ti Cody, porque estaba harto de verte tontorrón – La pelirroja rio, y el chico subió su mirada y le siguió el juego

¿Cómo que te fuiste por mí? – rio también el muchacho, las chicas después de eso se sintieron mejor

Ya llegaba la hora de la fiesta, Sora se entero de la fiesta que iba a dar Matt, sería buena idea verse y ponerse a día, pero temía la reacción del rubio, después de todo, fue tantas cosas a la vez, que incluso había días que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Sabes lo del accidente… ¿no es así? – Pregunto Miyako , esta estaba en casa de la peli lila pues no tenia vestido para la fiesta y Miyako se había ofrecido a prestarle uno

Si… - asintió débilmente

El que peor lo paso fue Tk, creo que si no llega a ser por Kari o por nosotros, se hubiera muerto de pena

Y…. el – pregunto tristemente

Matt…el…ya sabes cómo es…no suele mostrar sus emociones – La peli lila le enseño un vestido rojo que iba a juego con un bolso y unos zapatos de tacones – este conjunto te ira de perlas – la puso su mejor sonrisa y la pelirroja forzó otra…no estaba en estos momentos con ganas de fiesta, pero tenía que verle, solo para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

Satoshi estaba arriba en su cuarto, peleándose con Naisuki, el castaño no estaba acostumbrado a ponerse ropa elegante, trajes, etc.…, y no quería ponerse bien vestido para la ocasión

QUE NO!!!! – se cruzaba de brazos mientras Naisuki tendía en la mano un traje blanco que le había prestado Tk para él, pues el no tenia ninguno

Por favor Satoshi-chan, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es una fiesta, y no me gustaría dejar mal a….

¿TK? – pregunto con ironía

No solo a él – suspiro la morena – sino a esta familia que nos ha acogido – Satoshi resoplo, en eso ella tenía razón

Está bien…que remedio – Naisuki se alegro tanto que lo entendiera que le dio un fuerte achuchón al castaño que le puso rojo en un momento

Me alegro que lo entendieras – le sonrió, sus rostros estaban demasiado juntos, los dos podían escuchar la respiración del otro – esto..iré yo también a mi cuarto a prepararme

Claro…esto…y yo a ponerme este traje – Se separaron bruscamente y Naisuki abandono el cuarto, mientras Satoshi maldecía por lo bajo el no poder decirla nada, observo con miedo el traje – SI PARECE DE MARINERO!!!!!!- grito, pero por fortuna la casa era tan grande que seguro que nadie le hubiera escuchado

Cuando consiguió al fin ponerse bien la corbata roja del traje, se miro al espejo, hecho un par de maldiciones y bajo, ya había movimiento de gente, no eran mucho como observo, llego a contar 8 y todo parecía que él era el ultimo.

En el alfeizar de la escalera, una morena ojos zafiro con un vestido negro elegante y unos pendientes a juego le esperaba, se veía reluciente, parecía que su luz traspasaba la capa negra del vestido

Naisuki-chan…te ves….hermosa – se le escapo de los labios al castaño – digo…bueno…esto…que te ves bien

Y tú también satoshi.-chan – le sonrió al castaño y luego le tomo del brazo – ven vamos, que nos están esperando

Salieron al jardín trasero, donde varias mesas en fila estaban llenas de comida y una en el medio con una fuente gigante de ponche y varias bebidas, algunas sin alcohol. Cuando el rubio pelilargo les vio entrar rápidamente apagaron la música

Vaya…me siento importante – le susurro satoshi a su acompañante

Tsch…calla

Amigos – se dirigió a las personas que estaban – para mí es un placer presentaros a mis dos nuevos amigos, que durante 2 años, serán mis hermanos – Poco a poco la gente que había dejaba su copa encima de la mesa y se acercaba a verles mejor. Matt se acerco a satoshi y le cogió del hombro – El es Satoshi Nagi – le aparto con cuidado y sujeto con delicadeza a Naisuki – Esta preciosidad de aquí es Naisuki Kitade – Ella sonrió tímidamente

Soy Daisuke Motomiya, pero llámame Davids – Un moreno con el pelo alborotado y traje negro con corbata azul se acerco y les saludo

Soy Joe Kido, un placer conocerles – El que parecía el más mayor en la fiesta, peli azul y ojos marrones les saludo con gusto

Soy Ken Ichijougi – Un chico pelinegro y ojos azules con actitud tímida se les presento

Yo soy Cody Hida – El más pequeño parecía ser, castaño y ojos negros, se le notaba muy simpático

Soy Miyako Inoue, encantada – su sonrisa brillaba más que el vestido del color de su pelo, lila, que llevaba puesto, parece ser que esa reacción molesto un poco a su acompañante, que era ken

Yo soy Hikari Yagami – una hermosa chica cuyo color del cabello era como el café y sus ojos como dos rubís les saludo alegremente

Antes de continuar, la puerta de atrás se abrió y dejo ver un reluciente vestido rojo y una cabellera del mismo color. Los presentes se asombraron, pero el que mas fue Matt Ishida, que dejo caer la copa de vino que tenía en la mano

Sora… - se pudo escuchar el murmullo de las personas. La nombrada se acero a Satoshi y a Naisuki – Soy Sora Takenouchi, un placer

SORA!!!! – Cuando Matt salió de su trance se acerco rápidamente a ella y la dio un fuerte abrazo, aun los presentes seguían extrañados, los únicos que veía menos extrañados eran Cody y Miyako, Satoshi objeto que ellos sabían algo de la aparición especial de Sora

Matt – sora separo poco a poco el cuerpo del rubio pelilargo, se acerco a saludar a sus amigos, mientras este lo veía aun todo extrañado, Naisuki pregunto harta de no saber

¿Quién…digo…quien es ella? – Matt la miro dulcemente y respondió – ella…es mi novia, la mujer que más amo

Tu y yo ya no somos nada matt – respondió de forma inverosímil la pelirroja, dejando al rubio con un semblante extrañado y a la vez triste

Te...e…estado esperando estos 3 años…y...

La puerta otra vez por segunda vez se abrió, esta vez para presenciar a un chico con el cabello parecido a Davids, traje negro y corbata del mismo color

Que haces aquí!!!! – le grito Matt, takeru se acerco a su hermano y le sujeto

Esto sí que es una fiesta – comento ken con sarcasmo, miyako se entristeció un poco

Amigos..tenemos invitados, no deis ahora la nota - Joe se acerco a matt, tai se acercaba a ellos

Hola Matt, que gusto me da verte – le sonrió, pero sabía que era una sonrisa falsa, pues el pulso le temblaba

A mí también… gruño el rubio aceptando la mano, las venas de ambos resaltaban, el apretón era brutal

Ya está bien – la pelirroja se acerco y se llevo a matt, hikari se acerco a tai y también se lo llevo

¿Quién es? – Pregunto Satoshi al único chico que tenia al lado

Es mi entrenador de futbol, Taichi Yagami, hermano de Hikari – contesto – mi amor

¿Tu amor? – pregunto extrañado

Así es, como se lo cuentes a alguien… - le zarandeo del traje, este puso una media sonrisa

Tranquilo Davids – Tranquilizo Satoshi, Naisuki se acerco a ambos

¿pasa algo?

Nada, Davids me estaba explicando cómo neutralizo a un tío de mi altura – sonrió satoshi, davids se extraño, pero siguió con la excusa

Así es – rio nervioso, no se le da bien el mentir

Los que ya no estaban en la fiesta, Matt, Tai, Sora y Hikari, se encontraban en la sala de la mansión, mientras los demás seguían en el jardín oyendo música

¿Falta alguien más por venir? – pregunto Naisuki a Yolei

No…porque los restantes…ósea…. – puso un rostro triste – faltan dos personas más en el grupo…un chico y una chica…pero ellos…están.. – Naisuki se estaba asustando, creyó que metió la pata, pero el novio de Yolei, al ver y escuchar todo intervino

Cariño..la estas asustando, están bien, lo que Yolei quería decir es que no están en Japón, Mimi Tachikawa….ella anda desaparecida y el otro chico Koushiro izumi, estudia en Francia

Mimi..desaparecida, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

5 años….se fue a y nadie supo mas de ella, no podemos localizar a los padres ni nada…es como si hubiera desaparecido del mundo

5 AÑOS Y AUN NO SABEN NADA DE ELLA – rápidamente se tapo la boca, se exalto mucho y no se dio cuenta de lo que había gritado – lo siento…no quise

No te preocupes – los dos pusieron una sonrisa algo forzadas y se separaron para bailar la música que estaban tocando

Me concederías este baile Nai-chan – El castaño ojiverde, por el efecto de los 3 vasos de ponche, que no era mucho, le pidió bailar a su amiga de la infancia

Claro – su amiga sin dudarlo tomo su mano y se pegaron, puso su mano en la cintura y se movieron al rumbo de la música

Bonita noche ¿verdad? – susurro el castaño

Así es….un buen día, y un buen comienzo – la morena recargo su cabeza en el pecho mientras seguían moviéndose.

Era una noche mágica para ambos, pero no tanto para los ausentes de la fiesta

_**Bien hasta aquí^^ Espero que os aya gustado, y siento si el capitulo es demasiado largo**_

_**Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, acepto de todo^^**_

**En el próximo episodio….**

_- Tenemos que ir y descubrir que hace hay_

_- Seguro que anda atrapada desde que desapareció_

_- Quien es ese tal XANA?_

_- Niños elegidos…contamos con vuestra ayuda_

Todo esto y más, en el próximo episodio

**Capitulo 4**

"**El despertar "**


	5. Capitulo 4 El despertar

**Buenas de nuevo^^ aquí toy con otro episodio mas**

**Veo que hay gente que le está gustando, eso me incita mas a seguir exprimiendo mi cerebro a tope =)**

**Bueno recordemos lo que está pasando, como en cada capitulo**

"**La fiesta se desarrollo con algún que otro incidente dialoga torio entre matt y tai, sora regreso de Italia y fue a visitar a tai al hospital, en la fiesta le dejo a matt las cosas bien claras. Por otra parte izzy y jeremy han descubierto que hay tras el sector 5 "**

**Capitulo 4: El despertar**

-Vaya nochecita – una joven de cabellos rojizos se estiraba en el cómodo sofá de la mansión Ishida. Miro a su lado derecho, en el mismo sofá un rubio ojiazul pelilargo dormía a pierna suelta, cerca del sofá, en una mesa de cristal redonda se podía contemplar una botella de whisky del 64, sora capto con su nariz ese olor nauseabundo que emanaba la ropa del rubio. Suspiro y se levanto, el vestido rojo que portaba estaba algo arrugado, hizo memoria a la noche de ayer, cada momento que paso, cuando se fueron del jardín y se quedaron los 4 solos en ese salón.

"_**Flashback"**_

_Parecía que tai y matt se iban a golpear duramente, los dos respiraban agitadamente y apretaban con dureza sus puños. Parecían dos leones apunto de devorarse unos a otros, y todo por la chica de cabellos rojizos que también se encontraba en esa sala. Como pudieron, ella y la castaña de ojos rubís sujetaron a ambos chicos y los sentaron, separados por una mesa de madera, uno enfrente de otro, las miradas seguían y las ganas de abalanzarse contra el de enfrente aumentaban_

_¿Ves?, lo que te decía antes en el hospital Tai, por eso me fui, porque es desesperante – sora tomo la palabra, Hikari puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, matt susurro algo inatendible y la pelirroja siguió su discurso – Sois amigos, compañeros… - lamentablemente una risa de parte del rubio la interrumpió_

_¿Amigos?, dices…¿amigos? – matt arqueo una ceja y se levanto de su sofá, con su dedo apunto a tai en señal de acusación – LOS AMIGOS NO ROBAN LAS NOVIAS DE LOS DEMAS!!!!!!! – ese grito helo la sangre al moreno, sora se puso entre el medio de los dos por miedo a otro ataque_

_Siéntate matt…por favor – la voz de la pelirroja sentó a matt en su sitio y de nuevo siguió – esta noche se aclararan aquí y ahora las cosas…_

_No sora, aquí no se aclara nada, hace 3 años se aclaro todo – Tai se levanto de su sitio y no hizo caso al llamado de la pelirroja ni de su hermana, cogió el picaporte de la puerta de la mansión lo giro y antes de salir – no te preocupes hikari, iré a mi casa, he dejado la bebida – se saco una petaca del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo lanzo mientras la sonrió – Nos vemos – cerró la puerta de la mansión, mientras la pelirroja no pudo contener una lagrima_

_Jajajaja, ese taichí – rio matt – siempre haciéndose el bueno, el honorable, el valeroso – carraspeo – pero yo desperté, desperté de sus mentiras, de sus promesas de amistad, de sus engaños, yo conozco al verdadero taichí chicas, y el de hoy, era la máscara que siempre uso_

_YA BASTA!!!!!!! – grito la castaña – ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI HERMANO, ASI QUE CUIDA TUS MODALES_

_En mi casa hare lo que me salga en gana, ¿me has oído?_

_PUES BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPES YAMATTO ISHIDA, NO ME VOLVERAS A VER POR TU HOGAR NUNCA MAS – Hikari se fue de la sala mientras lagrimas le recorrían su rostro, al salir se encontró con su mejor amigo que había escuchado toda la conversación_

_Matt esta borracho hika…por favor..no se lo tomes en cuenta – el rubio menor intento proteger a su hermano, pero una negación por parte de la castaña le dejo perplejo_

_No takeru…matt lo decía de corazón, ya esta, yo también he despertado ante tu hermano…es tal como me lo describió tai hace 3 años, cuando le pregunte porque se habían enfadado_

_Por favor hikari…déjame explicarte_

_No takeru….es tu hermano, no me tienes que explicar nada – le sonrió – ¿me acompañas a mi casa? – el rubio asintió aun triste y la siguió hasta la entrada, se subieron en la limosina y takeru pidió a su chofer que les dejara en casa de la castaña._

_Matt estaba en silencio, mirando a la pelirroja, sora se sentía incomoda, no sabía como reaccionar ante la mirada del rubio. Casi podía sentir como esos dos ojos azules intensos se clavaban por todo su cuerpo. Empezó a sudar, jugueteaba con sus manos, inclino la cabeza, no sabía que decir, que excusa poner para salir de esa cárcel, se sentía atrapada, exhausta_

_Tranquila – como si el rubio hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la intento calmar con su suave voz – estas nerviosa, te lo noto, pero no te debes preocupar por nada_

_Y. yo…yo...no sé qué decir_

_Tu antes lo has dicho todo sora…me lo has dejado bien clarito, pero tranquila, no te debes de preocupar por nada – El rubio se acerco a una estantería donde había una fila de botellas – ah!!!, esta…la preferida de mi padre, la guardaba para casos extremos, Whisky escocés, del 64, buena cosecha – se sirvió en un vaso circular y agito la copa – sabes sora…estos 3 años me han dado mucho que pensar, tanto…que no se si reír o llorar ahora – Matt empezó a reír, sora lo miro extrañado – nunca se me dio bien el llorar ¿ no es cierto? _

_Tu siempre has vivido con una máscara encima matt_

_Nunca se me dio bien el llorar – el rubio repetía sus palabras, como si no hiciera caso a las palabras de la pelirroja – nunca, ni siquiera... – hizo una breve pausa – ni siquiera cuando mi madre murió – le pego un gran trago al vaso y lo apoyo con violencia en la mesa – aghhh, que bueno esta_

_Matt…creo que debería de irme ya…._

_Por favor sora..hazme un último favor…luego ya puedes irte para siempre…pero…por favor…pasa la noche conmigo – el rubio le miro con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, como si el comentario que hizo antes le hubiera afectado de sobremanera, la pelirroja no pudo negarse, no recordó ver esos ojos llenos de lagrimas nunca en la vida._

_Matt cogió la botella de whisky, opto por servir a sora en un vaso y el beber a morro. Se tumbaron en el cómodo sofá y sin que sora tuviese tiempo para reaccionar matt la estaba besando, con paciencia, con dulzura, con emoción y pasión, la pelirroja no pudo negarse a sus labios y el beso empezó a ser correspondido, hasta que el rubio no pudo más y se durmió, ante la borrachera que llevaba._

_**Fin flashback**_

Sora se llevo sus dedos involuntariamente a sus labios mientras volvió a observar el cuerpo de su ex novio tirado en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente.

Se coloco su ropa, cogió su bolso y Salió de la mansión.

¿Quiere que la lleve señorita? – el chofer de los hermanos ishida ofreció a sora llevarla, pero esta decidió andar con su propio pie hasta donde tenía el coche, un Seat león rojo granate, tal y como todo lo que tenia ella.

En la planta de arriba, en la habitación de satoshi, este dormía en su cama plácidamente, pero no estaba solo, a su lado una morena de ojos zafiro descansaba como una niña pequeña.

Poco a poco el castaño abría sus ojos para contemplar lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, tener a Naisuki durmiendo tan cerca que su respiración cortaba la suya propia.

La morena, al notar cómo se movía la cama abrió los ojos también lentamente

Satoshi-chan – le sonrió, este aun estaba más confuso de lo normal

Naisuki-chan…esto...que haces en mi cama – volteo la cara impidiendo que pudiera notar su increíble sonrojo

Ah,¿ no te acuerdas?, Jo, pobrecito – le toco la frente, el sonrojo del castaño iba en aumento – Creo que tomaste demasiado, o comiste algo en mal estado y has estado toda la noche con fiebre y muy mal – se puso triste – me preocupaste, así que dormí contigo, lo siento si te he molestado

No, no no no no, para nada – negó rápidamente – muchas gracias Naisuki - la sonrió – eres una gran amiga

Para eso están las amigas – le sonrió, luego de volver a tocarle la frente buscando síntomas de fiebre, se coloco el vestido y salió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y a ducharse, mientras el castaño daba saltos de alegría en su cuarto

Joder, que fastidio no recordarlo – se quito la ropa y entro a la ducha

Para el resto de digielegidos la noche no fue tan mala, joe se pillo una cogorza de esas que recuerdas día a día, ken y yolei se acostaron en una de las habitaciones, el pequeño cody se fue temprano a casa.

En Francia, en el zulo donde se encontraban los nuevos amigos de Izzy, la tensión aumento cuando el escáner de Jeremy detecto una torre activada

Lo que faltaba, 3 años sin saber nada de XANA y ahora nada mas activar el ordenador ya vuelve – Jeremy busco el sector donde se activo la torre, pero…no encontró nada

Búscalo mejor – pidió Yumi

Es lo que ago...pero no me indica donde esta, se abra estropeado algo del programa – jeremy se puso nervioso, izzy le pidió que le dejara a él.

El pelirrojo tecleo tan rápido como su amigo, buscando fallos del programa, pero no encontró ninguno

Esta todo bien…no he encontrado fallos

Jeremy…mira en ese nuevo mundo – Aelita le indico donde poder mirar, izzy se extraño

¿una torre activada en el digimundo?

Si XANA conoce ese nuevo mundo, puede que lo haya infectado – ulrich tomo la palabra levantándose de su asiento – tenemos que ir a explorar ese mundo

No podéis – ahora izzy fue quien protesto – pero conozco a varias personas que si pueden hacerlo – sonrió ante la idea de volver a ver a los digielegidos juntos…excepto a cierta peli rosa…

Entonces llámales – Williams le entrego un teléfono

Déjalo, hay otra forma de comunicarse – izzy hurgo en su chaqueta y saco el ya conocido D terminal, antes que nada sentó a todos en la mesa y les explico todo acerca del digimundo y sus amigos

Tai despertó en su casa, la primera vez en 3 años que se despierta sobrio, sin jaquecas ni dolor de cabeza. La ya conocida resaca como compañera de aventuras se esfumo, se sentía mucho mejor y se lo debía al regreso de Sora, no se sabe cómo, pero toco profundamente de nuevo en su corazón

Ironía del destino – dijo para sí – volver a verla y volver a cambiar – se lavo la cara en el grifo del cuarto de baño y se miro al espejo – mírate tai…casi 20 años y tienes un aspecto horrible, sin afeitar, con esas grandes ojeras y el pelo destrozado….es hora de volver a cambiar – sonrió para sí y comenzó su labor, mientras que en el segundo cajón de su cómoda comenzó a oírse un pitido

Matt despertó en el sofá, tenia síntomas de jaqueca, nauseas, mareos y un pitido horrible en la cabeza

Maldita bebida – maldijo a la bebida mientras se sentaba en el sofá de nuevo – arghhh…todo esto lo tiene la culpa tai…por cierto… ¿donde está sora?

De repente matt escucho un pitido, al principio no le decidió dar importancia, pero cuando abrió el cajón del salón donde 4 aparatos se veían dos de ellos pitaban los pelos de su piel se enfriaron y se pusieron de punta

Yolei y ken estaban durmiendo plácidamente en uno de los cuartos de la mansión, esta abrazaba al peli azul con ternura mientras este le rascaba la espalda y le besaba el cuello. Su juego de sensualidad se vio parado cuando en uno de los bolsillos de la joven un aparato comenzó a pitar

Es el D terminal – dijo levantándose rápido

¿Todavía lo llevas encima? – cuestiono el joven

Siempre… ¿tú no?

No..creí que ya no lo necesitábamos, lo guardo en mi casa…¿de quién es el mensaje?

Es de koushiro..vaya izzy…al fin das señales de vida – sonrió la joven, pero luego su sonrisa se apago lentamente cuando leía el mensaje

¿Qué DICE? – se exalto ken al ver la cara de la joven

Que nos reunamos en Francia…parece ser que algo importante a pasado, acerca de un nuevo mundo y el mundo digimon….hawkmon… - susurro eso ultimo

Cody se encontraba en su casa desayunando algo, su madre se había ido a trabajar y su abuelo se encontraba en casa acostado, hacía tiempo que ya no salía ni entrenaba con su pupilo, la edad ya le pesaba. Cuando dejo el tazón de crispís en la pila del fregadero, escucho un pitido que hacía 3 años que no escuchaba. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y abrió el cajón de su cuarto, allí su D terminal le indicaba como en los viejos tiempos un mensaje de uno de los niños elegidos…

Izzy – susurro – FRANCIA!!!! – grito – Armadillomon….. – susurro con melancolía

Kari se despertó en su cama, aun sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas, lo que ocurrió ayer la dejo muy triste, jamás pensó que Matt se comportaría asi con su hermano, la pelea de los dos mejores amigos estaba durando demasiado, 3 años, y todo por sus celos y su competividad, su orgullo más grande que el mismo monte mugen del mundo digimon…

Gatomon…. – susurro la castaña – no sabes cuánto en falta te echo – el D terminal que se encontraba en la cajonera de su mesa comenzó a pitar, algo extrañada se levanto, abrió el cajón y abrió el D terminal, leyendo el mensaje de izzy, emocionada y extrañada a la vez, se preparo y salió de la casa

Joe kido se despertó en su casa con resaca, adolorido se tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió, cuando ejecutaba esa acción el D terminal comenzó a sonarle, extrañado como la mayoría leyó el tan peculiar mensaje de Izzy, extrañado como todos leyó lo último " Reuniros en la mansión de Matt". Así que cogió sus cosas y salió para ese lugar

Takeru se despertó en su cuarto, había tenido una pesadilla en la que patamon era devorado por devimon. Se despertó sudando a chorros y algo nervioso. Cuando escucho la puerta de su cuarto y dio un adelante, se puso su camiseta y vio como su hermano entro a su cuarto algo asustado

Tk… toma – le entrego su D terminal y su dispositivo, el pelicorto los tomo con algo de inseguridad

¿qué pasa hermano?

Izzy nos llama…algo raro pasa – Matt salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo propio para preparar sus cosas

Matt salió del cuarto cargado de una maleta, cuando vio salir a satoshi del suyo

¿Vas a alguna parte? – pregunto extrañado el castaño

Sí, me voy a Francia, así que os dejo la casa, cuidármela eh, no creo que tarde más de una semana, pero por si acaso tenéis mi numero

¿No podemos ir contigo?

Lo siento…pero es algo privado

En ese momento naisuki salía del cuarto de enfrente, había escuchado algo de un viaje, y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando vio la maleta de matt

Entonces, ¿takeru también se va? – pregunto dudosa

Así es, nos vamos… - Mucha gente entraba a la mansión, matt inclino su cabeza por la escalera para ver a sus amigos con las maletas – vaya..ya estáis

Así es – ken le contesto, pero solo faltaba uno, cierto moreno que acababa de entrar era el blanco de los ojos del rubio mayor

Bueno takeru - observo a su hermano que salía del cuarto – vámonos ya, vosotros dos – señalo a naisuki y satoshi – quedaos aquí

Takeru y Matt bajaban la escalera cuando de repente…

En el zulo izzy abrió el programa de la puerta al digimundo desde su ya conocido PC pineapple color amarillo.

De repente 2 luces salieron de su pantalla….

En la mansión ishida todos los ojos apuntaban a dos personas que de repente tenían en su poder dos digivices, uno color gris plata y otro color amarillo

Pero que… - satoshi no entendía lo que pasaba, le inquietaba ser de nuevo el centro de atención, miraba su aparato extraño color gris plata, y observaba que naisuki tenía en su mano uno amarillo

Valla – el moreno que había entrado se les quedo mirando y les sonrió – hacer las maletas, os venís con nosotros, ya os explicaremos por el camino

Izzy vio las 2 luces marcharse y ya supo lo que pasaba, sus amigos seguro que venían acompañados de dos personas más.

Mira izzy – Aelita se acerco a él y le dijo que mirase el súper ordenador, donde ahora jeremy veía perplejo a cierta peli rosa asustada

¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba asustada, izzy cuando la vio casi se desmaya

Mi. mi...mimi – susurro el nombre de la peli rosa de la pantalla, el equipo Lyoko se quedo perplejo, esto les sonaba a dejavu

**Buenas^^ espero que os haya gustado**

**Cometí un error en el capitulo anterior, en el avance del siguiente capitulo**

**Pero bueno ya lo rectifico, recuerden, dejen reviews^^**

**En el próximo episodio….**

_- Tenemos que ir y descubrir que hace hay_

_- Seguro que anda atrapada desde que desapareció_

_- Quien es ese tal XANA?_

_- Niños elegidos…contamos con vuestra ayuda_

Todo esto y más, en el próximo episodio

**Capitulo 5**

"**Destino y paz"**


	6. Capitulo 5 destino y paz

**Ola amigos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta saga crossover con Code Lyoko.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y espero que os guste^^**

**En el anterior episodio….**

"_**Sora paso la noche en el sofá con Matt, izzy y el equipo lyoko han descubierto que posiblemente haya una torre activada por el control de xana en el digimundo, han avisado a todos los elegidos, inclusive, la sorpresa de dos nuevos, satoshi y naisuki."**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

**Capitulo 5: Destino y paz**

En la mansión Ishida las cosas se pusieron algo extrañas, dos luces aparecieron de la nada y cayeron en las manos de las personas que jamás se iban a imaginar como esas luces les cambiarían la vida, hasta el punto de imaginarse que todo es un sueño.

Hacer las maletas chicos, os venís con nosotros – Dijo taichí sonriendo a ambos, los niños elegidos que se encontraban ahí ya supieron de que se trataba el asunto

Así que ellos también son niños elegidos, ¿no hermano? – pregunto hikari

Exactamente – sonrió tai, Satoshi y naisuki seguían confusos, pero con el llamado de yamatto de confirmarles que también viajan, se guardaron el extraño aparato en el bolsillo y cogieron un par de trapos para el viaje

Sora Takenouchi se encontraba en un lugar irreconocido, parecía otra dimensión para ella, parpadeo un par de veces pero sin éxito ninguno

_Sora…sora…sora_ – se escuchaba su llamado de todas direcciones. Se encontraba encima de una gran roca que se movía rápidamente, mientras miles de fragmentos de roca se chocaban e ella – _Sora…sora…sora_ – se volvía a escuchar el llamado, la pelirroja insistentemente no paraba de voltear hacia todas direcciones

Quien… ¿Quién me llama? – pregunto mirando para todos lados

_Soy yo sora…no reconoces mi voz...soy y_o – pero la pelirroja parecía no reconocerla, demasiado ruidos de rocas chocando contra otras, evitaba poder reconocer la voz

Dónde..¿dónde estoy? – pregunto mientras seguía observando todo

_Sora...sora necesito tu ayuda, recuerda, la clave es "tierra", recuérdalo sora, la clave es "tierra"_

Pero espera…donde estoy…donde estoy…donde estoy…donde estoy

Un ruido persistente de algo golpeando una ventanilla se escuchaba, la pelirroja se froto los ojos y abrió la ventanilla de su auto, se encontró con la figura de un policía vestido de traje con un aparato para poner multas en la mano

¿El coche es suyo? – pregunto el policía masticando chicle y con aspectos de querer ligar

Así…así es – a sora le costaba aun adaptarse a la luz

¿Qué hacia durmiendo aquí, no sabe que está prohibido aparcar y estacionar en este lugar? – le pregunto el policía

Lo sé agente..lo siento…no me di cuenta…¿me podía indicar donde me encuentro? – eso no debió de haberlo preguntado, se dio cuenta cuando el policía la ordeno que se bajara del coche y que soplara en un aparato, dando negativo por suerte, en la prueba de alcoholemia, agradeció que los vasos de vino y whisky de la noche pasada ya lo haya ingerido su organismo

Muy bien señorita… - hecho un ojo a su carnet de conducir – señorita takenouchi, se encuentra en la carretera comarcal 503 dirección hikarigaoka, a 3km de la primera salida a la ciudad, estacionada en la gasolinera EDO, en un lugar donde no se puede aparcar, pero vamos, si me deja invitarla a un café…

Lo siento agente – reconoció un ruido en el coche – creo...creo que debería de irme ya….esto…puede que mi novio este preocupado – la cara del agente de policía cambio a una más seria, le entrego el papel de multa a sora por mala suerte y monto en su moto acelerando dejando atrás a la pelirroja que nada mas haber visto que el persistente se iba, entro a su coche deprisa y sacando de su bolso el D terminal lo abrió y leyó el mensaje que la dejo algo confusa

Mientras tanto en Francia izzy seguía perplejo observando cada fracción del rostro de la peli rosa que se encontraba metida en una pantalla de ordenador gigante, se la notaba confusa, desorientada, algo triste y con un deje de miedo en el rostro

Izzy…donde…donde me encuentro..izzy – pregunto asustada la chica, Jeremy al observar que su amigo pelirrojo no contestaba por el estado en shock que se encontraba contesto el

Soy Jeremy Delpourt, coordinador y programador del mundo Lyoko, allí es donde te encuentras, estamos buscando la manera de saber porque estás ahí, recuerdas algo, señorita tachikawa

Izzy…izzy…¿dónde estoy?, ¿quién es lyoko y ¿quiénes son esos?

Parece ser que solo estará dispuesta a hablar con izzy, Jeremy – dijo ulrich observando la situación – oye, izzy, contesta

Si...estoy...bien – dijo el pelirrojo, pero se tuvo que agarrar a la mesa de madera para no caerse

¿Seguro?, ¿quieres que te traiga un café o algo?

No...tranquilo ulrich…estoy bien..Mimi..¿me oyes?

Izzy…izzy ¿eres tú? ¿verdad?

Si..mimi..soy yo

Izzy..¿dónde estoy?

Tranquila mimi..esto…estos chicos que ves son de confianza, así que no te preocupes, pero mimi, es muy importante que me digas una cosa…¿recuerdas algo, antes de despertarte en lyoko?

El avión con destino Francia se encontraba aun estacionado en la pista Nº5 del aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo, los elegidos esperaban en la sala de espera a que les llamaran para embarcar, pero también esperaban a cierta pelirroja que ya se podía distinguir su esquela a lo lejos

Por ahí viene – comunico el castaño sonriendo a su amiga de la infancia

Ya lo veo, no soy tan cegato – matt de forma arrogante contesto

Bueno amigos, un poco de calma, recordad que ahora lo que importa es nuestro trabajo en equipo – dijo Tk, Satoshi y naisuki seguían perplejos y atónitos

Pero creo que deberíamos de empezar a explicarles todo, se encuentran muy desorientados – dijo yolei algo preocupada por los dos nuevos digielegidos

De eso que se ocupe izzy que es el que más entiende de todo – dijo tai - ¿Qué emblemas creéis que tendrán?

Yo creo que satoshi tendrá el de la arrogancia – comento divertido matt, a satoshi no le hizo mucha gracia, aunque bien esta, tampoco sabía de que hablaban

A naisuki la veo más como el emblema de la bondad – dijo kari

Ese es el mío – dijo ken – pero el de la unión también le vendría bien

Bueno, eso en su momento lo sabremos- dijo por ultimo joe antes de que un aviso por megafonía se escuchara

_Pasajeros con destino Francia, que aborden la puerta de entrada Nº 15_

Ese es el nuestro amigos, venga vamos – aviso tai tomando el equipaje para facturarlo

El vuelo se les hizo largo a los chicos, 15 horas en un avión llega a cansar, tuvieron tiempo de explicarles con detalles las aventuras que tuvieron a Satoshi y Naisuki, dejándoles cada vez mas shockeados, aunque al final de la historia comprendieron todo un poco mejor y decidieron dar de sí todo lo que pudieran y mas, con tal de salvar ese querido digimundo, y con ganas de conocer a sus digimones y el emblema que los representa a cada uno.

Al aterrizar cogieron un taxi y se fueron directamente al campus universitario donde se encontraba el equipo lyoko.

¿En que les puedo ayudar? – pregunto un guarda de seguridad a los chicos

Perdona, buenas tardes, buscamos al señorito izumi, sabemos que se aloja en esta residencia

Lo siento, pero las visitas solo son por las mañanas, den la vuelta y vuelvan por donde han venido

Será maldito… - susurro matt, tk le agarro y le hizo entender que con la violencia no conseguirían nada. Cuando estuvieron a punto de dar la vuelta….

Disculpe…pero...si pudiera hacer algo…algo que me dejara ver a mi amigo de la infancia…me sentiría muy contenta – dijo sora subiéndose un poco la camisa y dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo – hace calor… ¿no cree?

Espera…creo que hoy si dejaban entrar por las tardes, el señorito izumi se encuentra en el cuarto 9054 del edificio A…oye… ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

Me llamo…Melinda...si…Melinda – sonrió con nerviosismo sora

Encantado…Melinda – sonrió el guardia cuarentón de manera absurda

Los elegidos dieron las gracias a sora, a tai y matt no le hicieron mucha gracia, pero tuvieron que admitir que hace 7 años quedo mejor.

Para los nuevos, ver a sora haciendo eso le produjo gracia a los dos, pero seguían con ese nerviosismo acumulado en el cuerpo.

Llegaron a un edificio, Sección A ponía en la puerta, entraron y buscaron el 9054, que se encontraba en el piso 6. Tocaron la puerta y nadie contestaba, la abrieron pues no estaba cerrada con llave y pudieron observar un cuarto de no más de 40m2, con una ventana y 2 camas, en el centro, un ordenador de sobremesa, una bolsa de patatas, coca colas tiradas por el suelo y la cama sin hacer.

Vaya...quien lo diría…izzy desordenado – se rio tai, lo demás también lo hicieron hasta que vieron a un pelirrubio con tupe vestido con camiseta azul y pantalones verdes piratas en el marco de la puerta de entrada al cuarto

La basura es mía y esa cama también, la de vuestro amigo es la de la derecha

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto matt con su tono frio y cortante

Soy Odd delarubia – se presento el pelirrubio – Guerrero de Lyoko

¿Lyoko? – preguntaron casi todos a la vez extrañados

Ya lo sabréis a su momento, si no me equivoco, sois los niños elegidos, amigos de izzy y los primeros en pisar ese mundo digimon…¿verdad? – todos quedaron sin palabras, mudos, sin saber que decir – acompañarme, dejar aquí todo objeto innecesario – como si fuesen robots, hicieron caso al del tupe y les guio hasta una puerta de madera algo carcomida cerca de un bosque

Contraseña – se escucho

Lyoko – dijo odd, la puerta se abrió y todos pudieron ver a un rubio con una capa algo vieja

Pasar, las presentaciones se harán ahora – el extraño les guio hasta un zulo donde nada más entrar…

Izzy!!!!!!! – gritaron todos excepto naisuki y satoshi que no le conocían

Amigos – saludo sin muchas ganas izzy, no porque no les quisiera ver, sino porque estaba intentando saber el motivo por el cual, mimi estaba en lyoko

AHHHHH!!!!!! – gritaron yolei y sora al mismo tiempo al mirar el ordenador gigante y ver la imagen de una de sus mejores amigas hay dentro – MIMI!!!!! – todos voltearon a ver donde señalaba la peli morada y la pelirroja – mimi…que hace hay dentro

Tranquilizaos – el extraño se quito la capa y vieron a un rubio con anteojos en la cara – soy jeremy, estos son ulrich, yumi, Williams, odd y Aelita, antes de que preguntéis, somos guerreros de Lyoko, un programa de un mundo virtual que antiguamente estaba controlado por un virus de ordenador que era capaz de destruir la tierra, a ese virus le llamaron XANA

XANA..¿quién es ese tal xana? – pregunto mimi

Tu eres capaz de notar sus pulsaciones, sabes si esta activo o inactivo – la dijo aelita recordando el momento en el que ella estaba allí dentro

XANA es muy poderoso, hace 3 años nos costó mucho acabar con él, pero ahora parece ser que ha vuelto, y todo apunta a que está en el mundo nuevo del sector 5, más conocido como, digimundo – al acabar de decir eso se escucho u suspiro por parte de los niños, jeremy espera a que izzy continúe el dialogo

Veréis amigos, tenemos otra misión como niños elegidos, yo actualmente soy un miembro de la organización code lyoko – dice izzy – pero también soy un digielegido, pero esta vez yo no iré, me quedare aquí y os controlare mediante nuevos aparatos tecnológicos

Como en nuestra última misión? – pregunta tk, recordando como izzy ayudo a destruir las torres negras

Así es tk, bueno antes que nada os presento

Todo chico ya se conocía, ahora era el momento de la acción y del misterio de mimi, satoshi y naisuki, estos últimos por ser llamados por el digimundo

Los aparatos de naisuki y satoshi no son dispositivos sagrados, tampoco son D3, son mas…raros

Como que raros..¿quieres decir que no sirven? – pregunto satoshi

Si…si sirven, pero…creo que con este aparato podrás hacer maravillas – sonríe izzy – bueno, a la vista del mapa del digimundo que he creado, no veo ninguna torre de ese tal XANA, ni tampoco nada de ningún enemigo, pero….

Estas equivocado – una voz se escucha desde todos lados del zulo – izzy izumi, niño elegido del conocimiento

Esa voz… - dijo tai

GENNAI!!!! – gritaron todos excepto los lyoko, satoshi y naisuki, que simplemente vieron como del pinneApple de izzy salía un joven castaño con capa blanca

Con la aparición de Gennai, izzy respiro aliviado, borro el mapa holográfico del digimundo, pues según gennai era falso

El digimundo a cambiado mucho niños elegidos, además, no es coincidencia que inocencia este atrapada en ese mundo virtual

Señor gennai..como puedo salir? – pregunto mimi

Jeremy sabe la solución – le sonrió al rubio – materialización mediante las partículas subatómicas del cuerpo de mimi y los escáner del sótano

Los escáneres no los utilizamos desde hace 3 años, pueden tener algún fallo – dijo odd

En eso tiene razón – salto ulrich

Yo os ayudare, pero antes os diré la verdad, ese enemigo vuestro ,XANA tiene control del digimundo, y… - hizo una pausa – si llega a la montaña mugen y la controla…será el fin de todo

Pero gennai…¿que tiene que ver la montaña mugen?

Absolutamente todo tk…es el motor de rotación del digimundo y es donde se encuentra la puerta al infierno digital

¿Infierno digital? – pregunto kari

Donde todos los datos se borran…si XANA toma posesión de la puerta al infierno…despediros del digimundo y de vuestro mundo

Todos se quedaron sin habla…la cosa esta vez iba enserio, miles de enemigos podrían volver a aparecer y seria el apocalipsis, las caras eran serias y si creían que no podía ir a peor….

Otra cosa…naisuki…satoshi….o mejor dicho…paz…destino…vosotros tenéis la clave de todo esto, ya que como he dicho antes, el digimundo ya no es como antes, se ha mezclado con el mundo de lyoko, pero si morís allí, no resucitareis aquí, moriréis de verdad

Entonces… - tai intento hablar, pero la cosa seguía

Solo se puede entrar al mundo digital por los escáneres, es la única forma, ya que todas las puertas están cerradas

Solo hay 4 escáneres… - susurro odd

Esperanza, luz, destino y paz, solo ellos podrán ir por ahora, vuestra primera misión será encontrar los datos de 3 de las 4 torres que se encuentran en la región de los bosques de la isla File, esos datos son fundamentales para que mimi pueda volver con nosotros, otra cosa, solo mimi puede entrar a las torres

Será como con aelita – dijo ulrich

Señor gennai, porque solo pueden ir tk, kari, naisuki y satoshi? – pregunto izzy

Porque ellos tienen el Dispositivo de transfusión de datos, más conocido como el DTD

Será…será como cuando nosotros vamos a lyoko, ¿tendrán un traje y armas? – pregunto Williams

Así es – tk y kari miraron su dispositivo, no sabían cuando le habían cambiado, pero ahora sabían que tendrían una misión, miraron a naisuki y satoshi, estos se veían algo asustados

Tranquilo..sin miedo chicos – animo tk

Patamon y gatomon os estarán esperando, al igual que vuestros digihuevos – dijo mirando a naisuki y satoshi – ahora descansad, mañana por la mañana lo tendremos preparado todo

Tai, matt sora joe, yoli, Davis, cody y ken se fueron a un hotel cercano, mientras que tk, kari, naisuki y satoshi durmieron en el zulo que tampoco era nada incomodo.

Me apuesto a que lleva ahí desde que desapareció – dijo izzy mientras programaba los escáneres con gennai

Supongo…

Tendremos que ir a ayudarla

Eso aréis izzy, ahora concéntrate y mete bien los datos, un error….y dile adiós a tus amigos

Lo se gennai, me lo tomo en serio

Llego el gran día, en el subterráneo todos los elegidos se encontraban para despedirse de tk, kari, naisuk y satoshi, estos dos últimos con mucho nervios

- bien, al llegar os comunicareis con nosotros y nos diréis todo lo que vuestros ojos observen, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo jeremy

- Todo bien – contesto tk

- mucha suerte…niños elegidos

- transmitir Takeru, transmitir Naisuki, transmitir Hikari, transmitir Satoshi…escanear Takeru…. Escanear Naisuki, escañera Hikari, escanear Satoshi

- esto será duro – pensó tk

- haya vamos – pensó hikari

-¿que toca ahora? – pensó naisuki

- espero que naisuki esté bien – pensó satoshi

- VIRTUALIZACION!!! – izzy presiono el botón escape

**Se acabo el episodio por hoy xd**

**Bueno recuerden, si les gusto dejen review, me gusta saber cómo lo voy llevando**

**Avance del siguiente capítulo =)**

_Esto esta genial!!!!, con esto rebanare malos_

_Mimi ten cuidado!!!_

_XANA esta en el mundo digital_

_Yaamon…_

**Todo esto en….**

**Capitulo 6:**

"_**Mundo digital, bienvenidos"**_


	7. capitulo 6 Mundo digital bienvenidos

**Konichiwa a todos ^^**

**Bien aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que os guste y mil gracias a los que seguís mi historia y me dejáis reviews**

**Vosotros sois el motor de mi imaginación^^**

**En el anterior episodio…**

" _**Sora tuvo un extraño sueño, los digielegidos llegaron a Francia y se reunieron con el equipo lyoko, gennai llego para ayudarles y decirles su nueva misión, ahora todo está en manos de satoshi, naisuki, tk y kari que ya han sido transportados al mundo lyoko"**_

_**Capitulo 6: **_**Mundo Digital "Bienvenidos "**

Virtualizacion!!! – Izzy presiono el botón escape de su ordenador.

¿Crees que han llegado bien? – pregunto ulrich observando la gran pantalla del ordenador

Eso espero…espera…creo que tengo contacto con ellos….están en el sector del bosque, lo hemos conseguido!!!! – salto de alegría jeremy y abrazo a la peli rosada que tenia al lado, Aelita se sonrojo al notar el contacto de jeremy

Perfecto, yo me tengo que ir ya – dijo gennai avanzando hacia el pinneapple de izzy mientras se ponía su capucha blanca – tengo trabajo que hacer, cuídense niños elegidos – Gennai volvió a entrar por el portátil de izzy, odd, ulrich, yumi y aelita seguían sorprendidos por el joven castaño de capa blanca

Algo mareados, de rodillas y respirando agitadamente llegaron los cuatro chicos a ese mundo extraño, donde lo primero que vieron sus ojos es como sus amigos cambiaron drásticamente

Como mola!!! – dijo el castaño oji verde al observar el traje de su amiga – Naisuki te ves genial, como una samurái de la era Edo – sonrió satoshi

Tu también te ves bien – le sonrió al chico – como un guerrero ninja

Takeru te ves muy mono – dijo la castaña – te pareces a un karateka

Y tú te pareces a una gueisa – contesto el oji azul divertido

Los trajes que llevaban eran los siguientes:

**Takeru Takaishi** llevaba un kimono blanco al estilo karateka con unas medias negras y una katana blanca con un diamante de color verde incrustado en el mango. Detrás del kimono, un sol amarillo que caracterizaba el emblema de la esperanza estaba impreso.

**Hikari Yagami** vestía al más puro estilo oriental, kimono de color rosa pastel con unas telas finas del mismo color para sujetarlo y unas mallas de color blanco vestían sus delgadas piernas. En su mano portaba un báculo blanco con una piedra de color rosa incrustada en el mango. Detrás del kimono un grabado de una extraña cruz dentro de una estrella de 4 puntas que caracterizaba el emblema de la luz

**Satoshi Nagi** vestía como un ninja de las épocas de los samuráis, kimono negro ajustado, mallas del mismo color y una katana del mismo color con un diamante rojo incrustado en el mango. Detrás del kimono negro un bordado de una mano con el dedo índice levantado dentro de un ojo abierto sin pupila, todo esto delineado en rojo sangre.

**Naisuki Kitade** vestia con una chaqueta roja atada con una cinta negra, un arco de madera con una piedra de color blanco incrustada en la empuñadura colgado de su hombro y sus piernas vestidas con unos pantalones largos color beige. Detrás de la chaqueta roja un grabado de una paloma blanca se podía ver.

Los 4 miraban asombrados sus armas, takeru y satoshi llevaban una katana larga y afilada, takeru de color blanco mientras que satoshi de un negro oscuro, aunque la hoja de ambos era de metal. Hikari tenía un báculo largo de metal, pero un metal que no pesaba, era blanco brillante y parecía mágico. El arco de Naisuki era de madera, pero no tenia flechas, también tenía aspecto de mágico.

"_Aquí Jeremy, me ¿escucháis_? " - se escucho una voz por todo el lugar

Te escuchamos – contesto takeru

"_Estáis en el sector 4 de Lyoko, más conocido como el sector de los bosques, caminar 200m al sur, allí encontrareis un barranco, esperar nuevas órdenes_"

Entendido – contesto takeru – aunque si pudieras ver lo que tenemos… - susurro takeru aun perplejo de sus ropas y de las de sus amigos

"_Descuida Tk, lo vemos claramente_" – se oyó la voz de Tai – _"Es impresionante"_

" _más impresionante eran nuestros trajes_ " – se oyó la voz de odd

_¿sabéis como se usan no?_ – ahora se escuchó la pregunta de Williams

No – contesto naisuki intentando buscar flechas por el suelo y por su ropa - ¿Cómo disparare?

" _es fácil chica guapa_ " – la voz de arrogante de odd se volvió a escuchar – _solo tienes que pensar que disparas y punto_

Grrrr – gruño satoshi – ese tipo siempre es tan arrogante o que

" _arrogante tu_ " – se defendió el del tupe

"_bueno basta ya, atentos a la misión y nada más, las armas son fáciles de usar, naisuki tienes que pensar que disparas y ya está, te saldrán flechas solas, estoy seguro que si piensas que clase de flechas, te saldrán las que quieras. El báculo de kari también es fácil, tiene opción de alargarse y de lanzar rayos magnéticos, como bolas luminosas y cosas así de ciencia ficción_ " – dijo izzy

Mola!!! – gritaron ambos chicas a la vez

" _en cuanto a vosotros, poséis las dos katanas más poderosas del mundo, la de satoshi, la __**AMATERATSU**__, katana legendaria, estoy seguro que serias capaz de rebanar mil monstruos de una rajada_"

Mmm…suena interesante, con esto rebanare monstruos – levanto la espada satoshi

"_Y en cuanto a ti Tk, tienes la __**XOCUTO REKI**__ otra katana legendaria, no se cual es la más poderosa, pero las dos tienen muy buena pinta_"

Si pudieras tocarla izzy…es…majestuosa – observaba la katana con admiración en su rostro el rubio oji azul

" _bien, ahora que sabéis que armas poséis y como se utilizan es hora de estar en guardia y caminar donde he dicho, 200m al sur, hasta el acantilado_" – dijo Jeremy – "_nosotros desde el puesto de mandos, os avisaremos si vemos algún monstruo de xana_"

-¿Cómo son esos monstruos de ese xana, jeremy? – pregunto takeru mientras corría hacia donde le habían dicho

- "_son feos, algunos grandes, otros pequeños, unos con tentáculos, otros con patas, pero mis preferidos son las cucarachas, bichos con 8 patas pequeñas u una gran cabeza _"– se escucho la contestación de odd

- no te pregunte a ti – dijo takeru

- "_pero es la verdad takeru, odd no te a mentido " – dijo jeremy_ – "_atención chicos, tenéis 2 cangrejos a las 3_"

- ¿a las donde? – pregunto satoshi

- "_A LAS 3!!!!!!!!_" – Se escucho el grito de jeremy y un disparo en lyoko

Por suerte satoshi a una velocidad inhumana corrió hacia donde estaba takeru pegando un gran salto y con su katana desviando el disparo de un cangrejo. EL monstruo de 6 patas de color rojo anaranjado, con un gran caparazón similar a los cangrejos y un dibujo del logotipo de xana en el caparazón le había disparado.

Gracias… - dijo takeru dándole las gracias a su salvador

" _para matarlos deberéis de dar en el logotipo que veis en el caparazón_" – dijo jeremy – _cada disparo que os den son 10 puntos, tenéis 100, pero recordar, si os quedáis sin puntos….moriréis_ – dijo la última palabra con intriga

Lo sabemos – dijo satoshi empuñando su katana con fuerza – vamos takeru, tu el de la derecha, yo el de la izquierda

¿y nosotras qué?, **flechas celestiales** – naisuki disparo unas flechas blancas luminosas que dieron en las patas del cangrejo quitándole dos de golpe

Buen disparo!!! – grito con alegría kari, pero un disparo del otro cangrejo casi la da. Levanto el báculo con furia y grito – Bolas de energía – dos bolas rápidas llenas de electricidad dieron en el caparazón del otro cangrejo. Aprovechando eso, takeru corrió rápidamente, pego un salto en el aire y con su katana se la clavo en el dibujo del logotipo de xana al cangrejo de la derecha, mientras que satoshi hacia lo mismo con el de la izquierda, acabando con ellos.

" _Magnifico, buen trabajo en equipo chicos, felicidades_" – felicito jeremy – "_estáis a 20m, creo que deberíais de ver ya el acantilado_"

Lo vemos – contesto satoshi

El grupo de 4 se situó en el acantilado, aun en guardia con las armas en alto esperaban nuevas indicaciones de sus amigos del exterior

¿y bien? – pregunto takeru

"_estoy tecleando la clave que os llevara al sector 5_" – dijo jeremy – clave _**" EXCIPTION**_"

De repente una gran bola blanca con el logotipo de xana les cogió y más tarde desapareció para asombro de los cuatro.

En la tierra, los elegidos preguntaban por sus amigos, ya que la comunicación se corto con un grito de kari, y en la pantalla del superordenador las luces que indicaban la posición de sus amigos no estaban

Tranquilizaos – pedía ulrich – están bien

Como le pase algo a mi hermana…. – tai se ponía furioso

Mi hermano también está ahí, yo confió en ellos, si dicen que están bien, confió en su palabra, además, pelo escobilla, ¿quién sabe mejor, ellos que ya lucharon contra ese xena…?

Xana – corrigió jeremy

Bueno, pues xana, ¿ellos, o nosotros? – acabo la pregunta matt mirando con sarcasmo a tai. Tai no contesto, se limito a cruzarse de brazos y siguiendo mirando la pantalla gigante, mimi seguía en la otra parte de la pantalla, se distraía hablando con sora, aunque estas también preguntaban por los chicos.

Observa tai, ahí están – dijo jeremy enseñando el nuevo mapa de ese sector y los puntos que indicaban la posición de su hermana y sus amigos

Menos mal… - respiro con alivio tai

En el mundo lyoko, en el sector 5, los chicos se quejaban del viajecito imprevisto que a más de uno casi les hace vomitar.

Esto es peor que montarse en la montaña rusa – se quejaba satoshi

Pero si nunca te has montado – replico naisuki

Tu tampoco lista – le saco la lengua

" _bueno parejita, cuando acabéis discutiendo os sigo indicando_" – dijo jeremy con una risita al final, tanto como satoshi y naisuki se callaron al instante y apartaron la mirada del uno al otro – _Bien, cuando paréis de dar vueltas una especie de puerta se abrirá, tendréis que cruzar esa puerta, sortear unos obstáculos y apretar un botón que deberéis de encontrar en menos de 3 min…no ahora en 2 min y 55 segundos, rápido, el tiempo corre_

No tuvieron que volver a decírselo, rápidamente cruzaron la puerta y sortearon unos obstáculos fáciles, llegaron a una sala de un color azul y blanco.

No encuentro el botón – dijo takeru – ¿Qué pasara si no encontramos ese botón jeremy? – de repente el suelo empezó a moverse y poco a poco a caerse, como un auto reflejo, los chicos saltaron a otros rectángulos alargados que tenían enfrente

"_¿contesta esto a tu pregunta takeru_?" – pregunto jeremy, aunque ya se sabía la respuesta

¿Dónde está el maldito botón? – pregunto satoshi

- ehh..espera…ahí esta!!!! – indico naisuki un botón que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación a unos 20metros del suelo

Genial… ¿llamamos a un mono? – pregunto sarcástico satoshi

No hace falta, tranquilo, déjamelo a mí, aunque…necesitare tu ayuda – dijo tk serio mirando a satoshi, este también se puso serio y asintió

Rápidamente se cambiaron de baldosa, ya que en la que estaban estaba cediendo poco a poco. Saltaron a otras rápidamente, jeremy les aviso que solo faltaban 40 segundos. Takeru tiro su katana incrustándola a unos 5 metros, satoshi mientras corría se dio cuenta de su intención, disparo su katana también dejándola a unos 10 metros de la de takeru, este rápidamente salto a su katana impulsándose para arriba, llegando a la de satoshi volviendo a impulsarse y saltando, pero…aun le faltaba un par de metros para llegar al botón, pero satoshi rápidamente hizo lo mismo que takeru, pero después de impulsarse en su katana se impulso sin permiso en el cuerpo de takeru que caía al suelo llegando con éxito al botón apretándolo.

Bien echo satoshi!!, tu también has estado genial takeru!!! – dijo kari ayudando al rubio a levantarse

" _bien chicos, luego os felicitareis, como veis una puerta que está justo a vuestra derecha se acaba de abrir, entrar por ella_" – ordeno jeremy

Los cuatro entraron por la puerta rápidamente llegando a una sala giratoria muy rara.

Esto es muy raro…jeremy… - dijo takeru

" _llegar al fondo y mirar para abajo_" – dijo jeremy

Estos obedecieron y llegaron al fondo, satoshi se dio cuenta de una especie de plataforma que llegaba rápidamente

" _SUBIR ALLI_" – grito jeremy, estos sin más se tiraron cayendo en la plataforma que subía a una velocidad bastante rápida

Esto va muy rápido – dijo takeru intentando no perder el equilibrio

Vamos rubito, que tampoco es para tanto – satoshi era el único que parecía disfrutar del viaje, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados observando todo con detenimiento

Será… - takeru se mordió la lengua y se intento volver a subir, aunque justo cuando lo hacia la plataforma se paró de golpe

" _bien chicos, espero que hayáis disfrutado del viaje, ahora bajaros de la plataforma y la puerta que veis de enfrente se abrirá, cruzarla y apareceréis en otra sala parecida _" – dijo jeremy

Lo de que si hayamos disfrutado del viaje…espero que lo dijera de broma - pensó takeru para sí, bajándose de la plataforma y siguiendo a sus amigos que ya estaban en la puerta.

Aparecieron en un mismo lugar, solo que esa sala giratoria tenía en el fondo unas especies de luces que abrían un agujero negro

Jeremy…ese agujero…. ¿a dónde lleva? – pregunto takeru

" _si te das cuenta hay dos, uno llega al digimundo, el otro de vuelta a lyoko_ "

Cual…. ¿cual lleva a cuál? – pregunto satoshi. Hubo un silencio – no sabes…no sabes cual lleva al digimundo..¿verdad?

" _desgraciadamente no, xana quiere que os lo juguéis _" – dijo jeremy – " _confiamos en vuestra intuición_"

Genial, será como jugar a la lotería – naisuki se lo tomo con sarcasmo

Esperad…mirar para arriba – dijo satoshi mirando arriba, sus ojos veían unas especies de peces planos y largos que volaban hacia ellos – jeremy…¿monstruo de xana?

" _Son mantas voladoras, 30 puntos cada impacto, cuidaos mucho_"

Genial – saco su katana satoshi – mientras pensamos en que agujero tirarnos, habrá que protegerse del comité de bienvenida

Mientras tanto en la tierra, izzy luchaba con su ordenador portátil por descubrir que agujero es el que les llevara al digimundo. Tecleaba rápidamente y se secaba el sudor con la manga, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse

Izzy descansa – joe se sentó a su lado – llevas ya mucho tiempo despierto, según tengo entendido, no duermes desde ayer, vamos, date un respiro

Joe…sino consigo cual es el agujero bueno, todo esto nos abra servido para nada

Pero izzy….

Por favor joe…no molestes

Está bien – joe se fue a levantar pero se resbalo, cayendo en el portátil de izzy

SERAS IMBECIL, HAS….HAS… - izzy veía con detenimiento como su programa había funcionado, habían descubierto como averiguar el agujero

Lo siento izzy….no fue…

JOE, ERES EL MEJOR!!!! – izzy le dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue con jeremy – amigos escucharme, el agujero que lleva al digimundo es el que está a vuestra izquierda

" _mi izquierda o tu izquierda_" – dijo satoshi parando disparos de las mantas

¿Dónde hay más mantas? – pregunto jeremy

" _ya entiendo, vale izzy, buen trabajo_" – agradeció takeru la ayuda

En el final del sector 5, takeru esquivaba un disparo con gran agilidad, naisuki disparaba flechas celestiales a las mantas, hikari paraba disparos de mantas con su báculo y se los devolvía, satoshi esquivaba y paraba disparos de mantas

-¿cuál es el plan takeru? – preguntaba hikari

- satoshi, solo tenemos una oportunidad de pasar por esa fila de mantas, utiliza tu súper velocidad y salta encima de esa manta, destrúyela, naisuki, protege a satoshi con tus flechas, hikari cúbreme a mí también, yo tengo que hacer otra cosa

Sin rechistar el grupo se puso al plan, satoshi ya estaba encima de la manta, le unto la espada y la mato, salto a la plataforma y se empezó a cubrir, takeru lanzo su katana a la pared de la sala, salto a ella y cayó en una manta, satoshi veía con horror como fallo el salto y empezaba a caer, rápidamente llego al borde y le sujeto del brazo. Hikari comenzó a disparar mas bolas a medida que llegaba al borde, naisuki les cubría como podía

Déjame caer – dijo takeru

Ni de coña rubito, este no es nuestro vehículo – decía viendo como el túnel llevaba al mundo lyoko – pero es este – satoshi empujo el cuerpo de takeru al túnel de la izquierda, saco su katana y empezó a cubrir a hikari – SALTA!!! – la dijo, tomándola de los brazos y empujándola al túnel

Satoshi!!! – llamo naisuki – mis flechas ya no funcionan – dijo

" _se a quedado sin municion_ " – dijo jeremy – " oh no, cuidado"

El castaño utilizo su súper velocidad, llego a donde estaba la morena y la cubrió con su katana, la subió a su espalda y avanzo con agilidad hasta llegar al borde, allí por mala suerte una manta dio en el hombro al oji verde, perdiendo el equilibrio. En su último esfuerzo, empujo a la castaña al túnel y él se balanceo con el borde impulsándose para llegar al mismo túnel.

El peligro ya había pasado

Se a cortado la comunicación – dijo jeremy dejando los cascos encima de la mesa – ahora solo hay que esperar

¿Sabrán llegar a la torre? – pregunto mimi desde el ordenador

Según creo…aparecerán en esa torre, donde estas tu, en pocos segundos – dijo izzy con las manos entrelazadas – recemos por ello

Se formo un extraño silencio en el ambiente, matt apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando en algo, tai en la pared del frente con la misma postura pero con la mirada perdida, sora sentada en una silla observando a su mejor amiga en el ordenador, izzy inclinado en la mesa como si estuviera rezando, ken y davids serios mirando el monitor, yolei al lado de ken con el rostro preocupado, joe al lado de izzy aun más preocupado, cody y ulrich en otro lado del zulo observando la pantalla, Williams y yumi al lado mirando la misma pantalla, jeremy sentado en la silla cerca de izzy y joe junto con aelita con el rostro serio, la peli rosa tenia la mano del rubio.

Mientras odd jugaba a un juego, se pudo escuchar una voz conocida cerca de donde se encontraba mimi

"_¿Qué sitio es este?"_ – se escucho

" _creo que nos equivocamos de túnel, porque este lugar se parece al sector 5"_ – se escucho otra voz

TAKERU!!!!, SATOSHI!!!! – gritaron todos

" _me pareció haber escuchado la voz de todos_" – dijo takeru

"_a mi igual"_ – dijo naisuki - ¿Quién eres tú? – por fin habían llegado a donde se encontraba mimi, esta les miro y les sonrió

Bienvenidos al mundo digital

**Hasta aquí**

**Sé que en el anterior avance les prometí mas cosas, pero he cambiado de opinión XP**

**Se admite toda clase de criticas^^ espero que os haya gustado, no os dejare esta vez avance, quiero dejaros con intriga muajajajja XD**

**Hasta otra amigos n.n**


	8. Capitulo 7 El digihuevo del destino ypaz

**Ola de nuevo a todos!!!!!!**

**Como estáis queridos amigos?**

**Espero que de maravilla, pues os traigo el 7º capítulo de esta saga^^**

**Bien…recordemos que sucedió en el anterior capitulo**

**En el anterior episodio de Digiwarriors….**

" _**Satoshi, naisuki, tk y kari habían llegado al mundo lyoko , se dieron cuenta de sus nuevos ropajes y de sus nuevas armas, consiguieron llegar al sector 5 que es donde se encontraba la puerta al mundo digital, pasaron por unos cuantos obstáculos y al final…**_

_**Bienvenidos al mundo digital – Sonríe Mimi**_

_**Llegaron a la torre donde Mimi se encontraba "**_

**Capitulo 7: El digihuevo del destino y el de la Paz**

Varios datos se deslizaban por las paredes de ese extraño lugar. A pesar de estar todo en negro, exceptuando los datos que eran de un color más blanquecino, los muchachos podían verse mutuamente sin ningún tipo de problema.

Los pequeños ojos zafiros de la chica arquera chocaron con los ilustres ojos chocolate de la pelirosada.

Debes de ser Mimi Tachikawa…¿ no es así? – la voz melodiosa de la castaña llego a oídos de todos los presentes, tanto en el mundo digital, como en el mundo real.

Así es – la pelirosada sonrió con naturalidad – y vosotros debéis de ser mis salvadores – soltó una pequeña risotada, mientras seguía intacta su sonrisa, takeru no recordaba esa faceta hermosa de mimi…la chica pija, cuyo obsesión era el rosa, la niña de papa como solía llamarla su hermano mayor.

Estaba impresionado a verla relucir de esa forma, su cabello castaño la llegaba hasta la espalda, ya no tenía esas mechas rosas y bicoloradas de hacía 3 años, ahora Mimi era más hermosa. Removió la cabeza con fuerza mientras intentaba alejar pensamientos pervertidos de su cabeza, aunque afirmo que en esos 3 años la habían crecido mucho.

A Hikari no le hacía falta una máquina para leer pensamientos, sabía que estaba pensando su rubio amigo, quedo indignada cruzándose de brazos, mientras veía como el rubio ojiazul observaba cada detalle del hermoso cuerpo de la peli rosada. Miro para su derecha y observo que Satoshi no era como Takeru, respiro honda a saber que al menos una persona del grupo tenía las neuronas aun funcionando.

" _No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ni mucho menos para presentaciones, así que andando "_ – La voz del pelirrojo izumi era dura y fría, no le gustaba los atrasos, y es que ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que el equipo había llegado

Lo sentimos Izzy, venga andando

Mimi seguía con su sonrisa, paso delante de los cuatro y atravesó la extraña pared digital. Los demás se miraron unos a otros, pero fue satoshi quien tomo la iniciativa de ser el primero en atravesar la pared seguido de takeru. Las dos chicas al ver que no había peligro atravesaron la extraña pared a la vez.

Vegetación extraña, frondosos árboles, clima cálido, humedad un poco alta, todo indicaba que lo que veían los ojos de satoshi, era un bosque extraño, en ese mundo extraño.

En el cuartel general, por llamarlo de alguna forma, Izzy había tirado los cascos al suelo, jeremy se sujetaba la cabeza con impaciencia mientras que matt y tai no paraban de preguntar artos. Nada más salir de la torre, perdieron total comunicación.

Esto debe de ser un bosque – Dijo satoshi observando la fauna

Ohh que listo, no había llegado yo a esa deducción – dijo takeru con sarcasmo

Oye rubio oxigenado, si tienes algún problema, dímelo a la cara – exclamo satoshi acercándose a takeru peligrosamente, este seguía observando el bosque con total cautela

Kari… ¿no te parece algo extraño el bosque?

Tai había tomado una decisión loca, luchaba junto a Matt por entrar en el escáner, todos le detenían, no era seguro virtualizar a dos personas en un mismo escáner, pero el insistía, Ulrich y Williams le intentaban calmar, mientras que joe, izzy, Davis y ken lo hacían con matt, el resto miraba atónitos la situación a la que habían llegado.

Así es – dijo kari tocando las flores – es el bosque que pisasteis vosotros la primera vez que vinisteis…¿ no es así takeru?

Satoshi observaba con curiosidad un extraño animalito, era pequeño y de color blanquecino, se podía ver sus heridas y sus magulladuras, cerca de él, otro extraño animalito del mismo color, pero con mas forma de gato descansaba cerca del primero.

chicos, venir a observar esto – pedía satoshi mientras salía de unas matas, naisuki, kari y tk se acercaron a mirar, mimi mientras tanto observaba el cielo…poco a poco el cielo rosado del digimundo, se hacía azul, un azul oscuro.

Williams y Ulrich no tuvieron más opción que hacerles entender a sus nuevos amigos los riesgos que correrían, les noquearon sin hacerles mucho daño y los ataron con cinta adhesiva a una silla.

Izzy y Jeremy trabajaban con la ayuda de joe y aelita en cómo recuperar la transmisión, los demás elegidos bombardeaban con mensajes a los D terminales de los 4 que actualmente se encontraban en el digimundo.

La cara de sorpresa que puso kari y tk al mismo tiempo confundieron a naisuki y satoshi, pasaron de una cara de sorpresa a la más profunda tristeza y desesperación. Cogieron con sumo cuidado los dos animalitos malheridos del suelo como si fueran los dos más grandes tesoros de sus vidas.

Salamon…dime algo – la voz de kari no podía ser de mas tristeza, las lagrimas le rodaban por la cara, casi no podía ni hablar

Tokomon…amigo…respóndeme – El rostro de tk se asimilaba con el de kari, este luchaba para que no le vieran llorar, se desgarraba el corazón por dentro al ver a su querido amigo de esa forma.

Poco a poco los dos animalitos abrían sus pequeños ojitos para ver a las dos personas que mas ansiaban ver desde hacía 3 años atrás.

Kari…tk… - respondieron casi al unisonó los dos pequeños

Descansad – pidió la portadora de la luz mientras acariciaba ambas mejillas.

Chicos...siento lo de tokomon y salamon..pero debemos irnos – pidió mimi

Luz y esperanza se levantaron del suelo con sus respectivos compañeros digimon y asintieron. Satoshi y naisuki observaron por primera vez lo que era un digimon, se entristecieron por tk y kari y continuaron el camino.

Si mi memoria no falla….aja!!!!...AQUI ES!!! – grito de alegría el pequeño rubio ojiazul mientras observaba el lago – recuerdas mimi…aquí es donde por primera vez pasamos la noche

Cierto – sonrió la peli rosada

Chicos…no hemos recibido aun noticias de izzy ni de jeremy – dijo naisuki

Al salir de la torre perdimos contacto – dijo mimi – solo podemos comunicarnos con ellos atraves de las torres, por eso debemos llegar enseguida a una

¿Sabes donde se sitúan? – pregunto satoshi

Aunque parezca una locura…siento donde se encuentran - dijo mimi tocándose el pecho – siento…extrañas vibraciones

Pues cuando descansemos, iremos a donde digas mimi – takeru se sentó con tokomon aun en brazos

¿estás loco? – pregunto satoshi – no podemos descansar hasta terminar la misión, encontraremos las 4 torres esas, recopilaremos esos datos y volveremos a casa

Antes debemos descansar, con la cabeza descansada pensaremos mejor y actuaremos bien – apoyo kari a su amigo

Tienen razón satoshi, descansemos, mañana seguiremos – dijo naisuki dejando su arco en el suelo y sentándose cerca de el

Hacer lo que queráis, yo iré a buscar las torres – Satoshi comenzó a andar hacia el bosque

ESPERA IDIOTA!!! – Takeru corrió tras él, el castaño aumento la velocidad y las chicas dejaron de escuchar sus pasos

Tranquila naisuki-chan – sonrió la portadora de la luz – takeru lo traerá – acaricio una mejilla de su digimon y respiro profundamente - ¿Qué os a pasado salamon?

El castaño enrabietado salió corriendo por el bosque, sabía que detrás de sus pasos un rubio cabezota para él le perseguía insistentemente. Esquivo unas ramas alzadas y se metió aun más profundamente dentro de esos árboles frondosos.

Te perdí – dijo en alto respirando agitadamente sin control – nadie me gana corriendo

SATOSHI ERES UN IMBECIL!!!! – un puñetazo llegado de la nada le dio en plena mandíbula tirándole para atrás cayendo en un falso suelo que se derrumbo ante el rubio, este intento sujetarlo pero los dos cedieron y cayeron sin control.

El sonido de la maquinita de odd ponía nervioso a jeremy, izzy anteriormente se había quejado, pero este estaba tan sumido en el videojuego que no se había dado cuenta hasta que ken se lo quito de las manos

Muchas gracias ken – agradeció jeremy sin levantar la vista del ordenador

Es inútil – dijo izzy – XANA tiene control de las comunicaciones dentro del digimundo, solo se salva las torres

Lo sé – dijo jeremy – no trabajaba en eso...puf…termine – se seco el sudor de la frente y sonrió, luego cambio su sonrisa por una más seria – he descubierto y e programado un programa capaz de decirnos los planes de XANA

Pero gennai ya nos lo ha dicho – dijo yolei

Así es…y tenía razón…XANA está recopilando datos de la montaña Mugen…pronto…el infierno digital quedara en sus manos – dijo jeremy enseñando el grafico a todos - 2 días…solo tenemos eso...nada mas

Caras de frustración, deseos de ayudar, impotentes se sentían tanto los guerreros de Lyoko como los niños elegidos, lo peor de todo, es que aun no sabían cómo acabar con XANA, solo sabían, como recuperar a Mimi

Las chicas se ponían nerviosas, habían pasado ya una hora, salamon comenzaba a despertarse y tokomon ya estaba medio despierto. Hikari había comenzado con el interrogatorio hacia salamon, quería saber que le había pasado a su mejor amiga, pero también la preocupación por takeru y por satoshi no le dejaba preguntar bien.

Nos atacaron…unos robots extraños…nunca antes habíamos visto unos digimones así hikari – decía tokomon

Estábamos… - se sonrojo un poco la gata – patamon y yo estábamos dando una vuelta por el bosque…juntos…cuando…. – salamon se paro y dejo que continuara tokomon, las chicas oían todo con atención

Cuando de pronto un extraño rayo me golpea, perdiendo la digievolucion a este estado – tokomon se señalo

Mi golpe de gata no funciono contra esa máquina que disparaba rayos, tenía un extraño símbolo en la frente

Un monstruo de xana… - susurro naisuki

Tranquila salamon, ya estamos aquí – abrazo con ternura hikari a su amiga – y no dejaremos que te pase nada – miro a naisuki, esta asintió, tokomon no pudo evitar preguntar por sus extraños ropajes y por su compañero y amigo takeru.

El rubio ojiazul abría sus ojos con pesar, un terrible dolor se le acumulaba en hombro y pierna. Se intento levantar pero no pudo, observo como su compañero yacía inconsciente a su lado, un liquido rojo le recorría su frente.

Aquí no tenemos puntos… - susurro takeru tocándose la pierna – satoshi…e satoshi…despierta

El castaño ojiverde comenzó a abrir los ojos con sumo pesar, se llevo inconscientemente una mano a su cabeza ensangrentando sus dedos. Al igual que takeru se intento levantar, este lo consiguió con éxito, pero cuando quiso andar se quejo de la rodilla izquierda

¿Dónde hemos caído? – pregunto con dolor en su voz

Parece…parece una cueva – dijo el rubio viendo el lugar – exploremos

¿Cómo?, tengo la rodilla jodida y una herida en la cabeza…sino me caigo desmayado te matare

Veo que al menos el humor lo conservas – takeru comenzó a andar poco a poco, la pierna derecha le dolía a rabiar, pero sabía que si se quedaba allí tirado, no conseguiría nada.

Será imbécil – satoshi no se quedo atrás, y con sumo cuidado andaba sin apoyar del todo la rodilla, utilizo su katana como bastón, al igual que el rubio.

Llegaron al final de la cueva, acabado en una esfera con una piedra grande incrustada en el medio, de esa piedra, dos extraños huevos estaban incrustados. Tk semisonrio con elegancia, le recordaba a cuando encontró su digihuevo, miro a satoshi y le hizo entender que se acercara, este sin dudarlo se acero y justo cuando estaba cerca el aparato de su bolsillo comenzó a brillar y a vibrar activando el digihuevo de color rojo y negro que estaba enfrente suya.

Una luz poderosa y destellante se hizo con la cueva, cuando se des iluminó los chicos abrieron los ojos y pudieron ver como un animalito negro esponjoso estaba en los brazos de satoshi

Ola, me llamo yaamon – dijo el extraño digimon con una semisonrisa – satoshi, espero que ganemos todas las batallas

Esto…claro – dijo el chico perplejo

Mientras takeru encontraba esa escena muy conmovedora, el suelo de la cueva inexplicablemente comenzó a derrumbarse, takeru consiguió jalar a satoshi y sacarlo de esa esfera de piedra.

El otro digihuevo…se ha quedado abajo – dijo satoshi – seguro que era de naisuki

Bajaremos luego…

Un drimojemon salió del agujero, takeru se fijo en los ojos, tenía la marca de xana y parecía muy peligroso

Estamos…jodidos – dijo satoshi, yaamon salto de sus manos y ataco con unas burbujas al drimojemon

YAAMON!!!! – grito satoshi al ver como su amigo era impactado con el cuerno del otro digimon

Satoshi espera!!!! – takeru intento detener a su amigo, pero antes de que satoshi intentara bajar a ayudar a su amigo el dispositivo de tk brillo y un digimon alado anaranjado disparo un ataque de aire contra el drimojemon – PATAMON!!!! – grito entusiasmado el chico

Y gatomon – dijo la gata felina sacando sus uñas

Flechas celestiales – una ventisca de flechas azoto al digimon eliminándolo por completo – estas bien satoshi – naisuki se acerco a su amigo y le abrazo con ternura, el chico se sonrojo un poco

Descuida…estoy bien – un pequeño digimon negro se poso en su hombro

Como te atreves!!!, satoshi es fuerte, está bien!!! – dijo el digimon, a naisuki le salió una extraña gota de su cabeza, satoshi abrió los ojos al máximo, mientras que takeru y hikari miraban todo con atención perpleja.

Naisuki… - hikari llamo a su amiga y señalo su dispositivo, brillaba intensamente, un digihuevo salió del agujero por donde el drimojemon salió, llegando a los brazos de la chica – es tu digimon…

Encantado naisuki…soy gummymon – sonríe la criatura

Gummymon… - sonríe naisuki – abraza al pequeño digimon y lo sujeta con suavidad

Los cuatro digimones y los cuatro humanos salen de la cueva, takeru sujetado por hikari y satoshi a regañadientes por naisuki para encontrarse con una mimi muy preocupada

¿Estáis bien? – pregunto la castaña al ver a takeru y satoshi salir cojeando y muy magullados

En el cuartel general las cosas seguían igual, matt y tai amordazados, izzy y jeremy desesperados y los demás impotentes, muy, muy impotentes

Que...que vamos a hacer – se sujeto la cabeza con desesperación izzy, mientras jeremy se limpiaba las gafas y seguía tecleando en el ordenador

**Hasta aquí!!!!, **

**Espero que os estén gustando^^ reviews y criticas se aceptan =) hacen que me entren más ganas de escribir**

**Os dejo un avance del próximo capitulo**

**En el proximo episodio de Digiwarriors....**

_Xana lleva un 50% de datos recopilados....._

_La 1º torre, y el comité de bienvenida......_

_Naisuki no puedes fallar!!!......_

_Yaamon…levántate......_

**Todo esto y mucho mas en…**

_**Capitulo 8**_

" _**El avance hacia la primera torre"**_


End file.
